I am with you
by Palak96
Summary: Kya rishte kabhie miltey hai? kisi ke na manne se kisi ke bulne se? yea dil ka bandhan kehta hai.. yes I am there for you?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi back with new story.. plz do read and review… yes again it is on mine favourite.. abhijeet :-) **

**A lady is packing her things.. she was looking worried.. man enters in.. lady looked at the man.. **

Lady: dekho khyal rakhna aapna.. aur.. uska bhi… while keeping her clothes in bag.. time par khana khana.. aur.. haan.. subah.. ussey time par.. school ke liye utha dena.. nasta kare bina bureau maat jana.. aur jyda.. **man turned her.. to himself..**

Man: bas.. bas.. itni fikar karogi toh.. kaam kaise karogi.. tumhe kya lagta hai.. tumhare bina mai uska khyal nahi rakh sakta..

Lady: uska tum rakh logey.. par tumhara kaun rahega..

Man: mera.. khayal.. hum dono ek dusre ka khyal rakhengey.. bahut hi samajdhar hai mera beta..

**A boy of 16 year old comes in..** haan sahi kaha papa..

**Lady and man turns.. the boy smiled.. **

Boy: mamma aap behfikar ho kar jao.. papa ka khyal mei rakhunga..

Man: lo tarika.. ab toh mere bete ne bhi keh diya..

Tarika: haan abhijeet.. tum aur tumhara beta.. tek hai.. mai jald se jald aane ki koshish karungi.. tab tak.. tum logo se baat..

Abhijeet: tarika.. I know.. tum jaha jaa rahi ho.. waha koi contact nahi hoga humse.. aur tum conference mei itna busy ho jaogi ki humhe yaad kanre ka time nahi milega tumhe.. hai na adi..

Adi: haan papa..

Tarika smiled.. and hugged.. abhijeet.. and her son..

Tarika: aacha.. time ho gaya hai.. mai calti hun..

Adi: mummy.. Singapore se.. mere liye gifts lana maat bhulna..

Tarika: tek hai.. **and.. tarika.. leaves.. for conference…**

Adi: papa.. aapko bureau nahi jana..

Abhijeet: jaana hai.. aap door lock rakhna..

Adi: haan papa.. aap jayie.. **and abhijeet to leaves.. to bureau.. adi goes to his room to study…**

**At another home.. **

Man: shreya.. mai bhi chalu..

Shreya: nahi daya.. mai chali jaungi.. aap pareshan maat hoyie..

Daya: tek hai.. Shreya.. jab tak dadaji tek na ho jae.. tum unke pass hi rukna..

Girl: mama.. mai bhi jaungi..

Shreya: haan.. khushi.. chalo..

**Khushi smiles… **

Daya: aap dono dhyan rakhna aapna..

Khushi: haan papa.. aur.. bade dadu ka bhi.. rakhengey..

**Daya hugs.. both.. **

Daya: aacha.. train ka time ho gaya hai.. Ahmedabad pachuchtey hi phone karna..

Shreya: jee.. **and.. they leave.. for railway station.. straight from there daya goes to bureau…**

**Daya entered.. **

**He saw abhijeet… **

Daya: good noon boss..

Abhijeet: good noon daya… Shreya aur khushi gayi..

Daya: haan gayi.. ghar mei akela..

Abhijeet: arey mere rehtey tum akele.. kaise ho sakte ho.. ek kaam karo jab tak wo dono wapas nahi aa jate.. tum.. mere gher aa jao.. adi aur mai hai.. aura di aapne chahcu ko miss bhi kar raha tha..

**Daya smiles..** haan idea aacha hai.. chalo shyam ko mai aata hun..

Abhijeet: haan tek hai…

**In evening.. duo go to home together… abhijeet rings the bell.. and adi opens the door… **

Adi: papa.. aap.. aur chachu.. aap.. bhi…

Daya: haan.. kaise.. ho adi..

Adi: mai aacha hun.. chachu..

Abhijeet: andar toh aane doh.. phir baat karna..

Adi: haan.. **adi moves side so duo came in.. **

**After relaxing.. the three sit together and eat… **

Adi: chachu.. chalo videi game kehltey hai..

Daya: haan chalo..

**As soon as they sit to play.. Daya's phone rings.. **

Abhijeet: yeh phone humesha galat samay bajhta hai..

Daya: haan.. abhi tum dekho na plz.. abhijeet sees.. it is.. acp sir..

Abhijeet: acp sir ka phone hai..

Daya: kaam hoga.. lao doh.. **abhijeet gives phone to him.. daya answers it.. **

Daya: hello… jee.. sir.. mai abhijeet ke ghar par hun… haan.. sir.. kya? kab sir? Jee.. sir.. koi problem nahi hai.. bye sir..

**Adi and abhijeet looks at daya's tensed face.. **

Abhijeet: kya hua? daya..

Daya: abhijeet wo…

Abhijeet: bolo..

Daya: abhijeet.. padso.. mission par jana hai..

Abhijeet: mission par.. acp sir bhi na.. galat samay par.. hi mission batatey hai..

Adi: chachu.. koi baat nahi aap chale jao.. mai aur papa.. akele.. maza kar lengey…

Daya: haan.. adi koi choice hi nahi hai.. chalo.. phir kal mei.. jaa kar tayari karta hun.. fun ka time khatam..

Abhijeet: haan tumhara time khatam humhara shuru.. **adi and abhijeet share a high-five..**

Daya: haan tarika nahi hai.. na.. aane doh bataunga.. tum dono ki karastani..

Adi: kya bataogey chachu.. aap toh sab miss kardogey..

Daya: tum dono na.. aacha.. toh mai chalta hun..

Abhijeet: abhi subah chale jaana.. na..

Adi: haan chachu..

Daya: tek hai..

**Soon.. three go to sleep.. next morning.. daya left to bureau.. early.. he had to complete some pending.. work before leaving for the mission… adi got ready for school.. **

Adi: papa.. aap mujhe chod dogey..

Abhijeet: haan.. mai chod dunga.. chalo…

**And soon they too left.. abhijeet dropped… adi.. to school.. **

Adi: papa.. mai.. bus se aa jaunga.. tek hai..

Abhijeet: arrey nahi.. mamma kahiyegi phir.. ki mere bete ko school se bhi nahi laa sakte..

Adi: arrey papa.. mai bada ho gaya hun.. bacha nahi hun.. aa jaunga mei..

**Abhijeet smiles..** haan wo toh hai.. aacha bye..

**Adi smiles… abhijeet waves him bye.. and drives off.. **

**Adi remembered..** arrey papa.. se kehna tha ki.. shyam ko bahar dinner karengey.. chalo shyam ko aayengey tab keh dunga.. **and.. goes in to school.. happily..**

**After noon… at bureau.. daya comes.. **

Daya: good noon.. freddy..

Freddy: good afternoon sir..

Daya: abhijeet kaha hai..

Purvi: sir unhe koi call aaya tha.. uske baad wo yaha se nikal gaye.. 2 gante ho chuke hai..

Daya: kya? **he calls abhijeet but his number is not reachable..** yeh phone kyu nahi lag raha hai uska.. kahi koi problem toh nahi hai..

Sachin: kya ho sakta hai sir.. **bureau phone rings.. purvi picks up.. **

Purvi: hello cid bureau.. inspector purvi.. kya? jee.. **she disconnects the call…**

Daya: kya hua purvi?

Purvi: sir.. wo..

Daya: purvi bolo…

Purvi: abhijeet.. sir..

Daya: abhijeet kya?

Purvi: abhijeet.. sir.. city hospital.. accident..

**All were stunned.. at their place… **

Daya: nahi.. chalo hospital..

**And all rush to hospital… **

Sachin: excuse me.. wo cid inspector abhijeet..

Receptionist: yes sir aagey se left.. operation theatre.. 2

**And all went to the direction… the came.. to the operation theatre.. one.. police.. inspector was there.. **

Daya: abhijeet..

Inspector: sir andar operation chal raha hai..

Daya: abhijeet.. kya hua?

Inspector: sir.. accident.. hua tha.. ab doctor hi bata sakte hai..

**And.. the operation theatre door opens after 2 hours.. of wait.. two doctors comes out.. all rush to him… **

Daya: doctor abhijeet…

**Both doctors looked at each other.. **

Sachin: doctor aab boltey kyu nahi hai kuch…

Doctor: wo Mr abhijeet.. actually hum.. I am sorry to say... **And he pauses**

**A/n: ho gaya.. so do u want me to continue.. if you do.. plz do review… plz… thank you so much.. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you so much.. **

Abhidayafan- sorry di.. maaf kardo.. gudiya ko agli baar se nahi puchungi… maaf kardo kaan pakarke sorry..

Rajvi, Misha, Rafia, aditi, Neha, Praju – thanks a lot..

As anjaana- thanks a lot.. haan yaar.. sabke jawab milegey… sabar rakho

Sadia, rits1437, tasha, duo angel, krittika di, loveabhi, guest, shrestha, kavel04 - thanks a lot…

Khushi Mehta- thanks a lot.. haan wo bhi dungi..

Artanish- haan nahi dungi sad ending..

Raffia- dear.. thanks a lot.. aap meri stories ka wait karte hai..

Jennie- thanks a lot.. plz.. do keep reviewing..

Mishti- thanks a lot.. haan padha hai dear..

Little angel- thanks a lot..

Rooly- thanks a lot.. and take care..

**GUEST- Please aap meri story mat paro I will be grateful if u quit aur hell ka rasta mujhe toh malum nahi it may be ur staying place so pls inform me the way to visit u there**

**Anoosha- please aap meri story mat paro.. I will be grateful if u quit.. and mujhe nakhre.. dikhane ki zazurat.. yaha obviously nahi hai… mai nakre dikhaungi toh aapne khud ke ghar pe… **

Doctor: I am sorry.. but Mr. abhijeet had memory loss..

All were stunned..

Daya: nahi.. abhi.. tears.. doctor left from there.. soon abhijeet was shifted to ICU.. all entered in.. abhijeet was lying there.. with life equipment attached to him.. and a big bandage on his head and hand too.. daya sat beside him..

Daya: yeh kya ho gaya abhi.. kal tum mai adi.. saath.. they.. khush they.. aur aaj.. adi.. wo kya kahunga mei ussey.. sachin.. issey kaho na.. ki.. baat kare mujhse..

Soon daya feels movement in abhijeet fingers..

Daya: sachin.. doctor.. ko bulao..

Sachin: jee sir..

Sachin and freddy left… soon returned with.. doctor..

Abhijeet slowly opened his eyes..

Daya: abhi..

Abhijeet looked at daya.. confusingly.. he jerked his hand.. which daya was holding… in week voice he utters.. k..aun.. h..o.. aap? Aur mai.. he tries to get up.. but feels pain in his head.. and head.. too.. ahh..

Doctor: aap plz.. lethey rahiye..

Daya: abhi..

Abhijeet: kaun.. abhi.. tum kaun ho? Mujhe.. holded his head.. kuch.. yaad.. nahi.. aa raha.. hai.. mai.. yaha.. aah..

Doctor prepares.. injection.. and tries to inject to abhijeet.. but abhijeet was became violent.. nahi.. nahi chahiye.. mujhe yeh..

Freddy: sir.. plz..

Abhijeet shouted.. kaun sir.. mujhe nahi rehna yaha.. he tried to get up from bed.. but.. was about to fall… daya grabbed him.. abhi.. nahi.. but abhijeet did not listen he was trying to realize himself from his grip.. daya left him.. so that abhijeet does not fell anymore pain in his wound.. abhijeet throw.. saline and other equipment..

Daya: abhijeet..

Abhijeet shouted.. kaun abhijeet.. kaun ho tum.. haan..

Daya: mai daya.. tumhara dost..

Abhijeet: kaun daya.. nahi hai mujhe yaad.. nahi rehna mujhe yaha.. jana hai mujhe…

Daya made him sit on bed.. and somehow.. doctor.. gave him seductive… he laid down murmuring.. kaun.. nahi.. hai mujhe yaad.. kuch.. nahi hai mujhe yaad kuch..

Sachin: sir.. abhijeet sir.. aap mission par maat jayie sir..

Daya: sachin.. abhijeet ko chodke mei bhi nahi jana chahta.. par mission.. postponed.. bhi nahi kar sakta mei… doctor kya hum issey ghar le jaa sakte hai..

Doctor: haan.. par inhe.. sambalna.. bahut muskil hoga.. gussa, hyper..

Daya: doctor.. aap chinta maat kijiye..

Doctor leaves.. to do discharge formalities.. and.. few other things..

Sachin: sir.. aap mission par jayengey toh abhijeet sir..

Daya: sachin.. filhal gher le jana hai issey.. yaha waise bhi hospital pe rukaga nahi bhag gaya toh lene ke dene padh jayegey… dhyan rakhna media walo ya highter authorizes.. tak yeh baat na pahuchey.. warna.. pata nahi.. kya hoga..

Sachin: jee sir..

Daya: mujhe bas adi ki fikar hai.. wo aise.. abhijeet ko dekhega.. toh..

His phone rings.. it is adi..

Daya: adi ka phone.. daya picks the call..

Daya: hello..

Adi: chachu.. papa aapke saath hai kya.. unka phone mei kabse try kar raha hun lag nahi raha hai…

Daya: adi.. wo.. a bit tensed tone

Adi: kya baat hai chachu.. papa tek toh hai na..

Daya: adi.. wo abhijeet.. ka.. accident..

Adi was stunned… kya? chachu.. wo tek hai na.. tears..

Daya: haan.. haan adi.. wo tek hai.. mai ussey lekar aata hun gher todhi dher mei.. tum pareshan maat ho.. he disconnects the call..

Adi was not assure.. with daya's answer..

Sachin: sir aapne adi ko..

Cut by daya: sachin.. phone pe mai ussey kuch nahi bata sakta tha.. gher jaa kar hi bataunga..

At abhijeet's home..

Adi is waiting.. for his father.. soon.. he hears.. vehicle.. stopping sound.. he rushes towards the door.. unlocks it and opens.. adi is shocked.. to see abhijeet… who is still under seductive.. carried.. by two people.. with help of daya.. he is taken to his room…

Adi: chachu.. papa.. aapne kaha tha ki wo tek hai.. par.. yeh..

Daya: adi.. suno.. wo bas.. hosh mei nahi hai..

Adi: nahi chachu.. bolo.. kya hua papa.. ko

Daya: adi.. wo aapke papa ki yaadasht.. chali gayi hai.. wo kisiko nahi pehchantey..

Adi was stunned.. matlab.. ki.. wo mujhe nahi..

Daya nodes..

Daya: aapke papa kiskiko kya khud ko bhi nahi pehchante.. kuch bhi yaad nahi hai unhe..

Adi gets disturbed.. when.. abhijeet will wake up.. adi will be in front of him.. and.. his father will not recognize.. him..

Daya: adi mai janta hun tum kya soch rahe ho.. par humhe koshish karni hogi.. dhere dhere.. wo tek ho jayega.. todha gussa karega.. irritate hoga..

Adi: chachu.. koi baat nahi.. bas wo tek ho jae..

Daya smiles.. aacha.. mai.. gher jaake aata hun.. yaha rukne ke liye..

Adi: chachu.. aapko toh mission par.. jana hai na..

Daya: adi.. jana hai par.. mai mission cancel.. karna chahta hun.. abhijeet.. ko aise haal mei chodke kaise jaunga..

Adi: nahi chachu.. aisa maat karo.. aap jao mission par.. mai sambal lunga..

Daya: par.. adi..

Adi: chachu.. papa ko bhi aacha nahi lagega ki unki wajah se aap aapne kaam ko chode..

Daya: wah.. bilkul papa jaise baat karte ho tum toh..

Adi smiles.. beta toh unhi ka hun aur wasie bhi maine mummy se promise kiya tha ki mai papa ka dhyan rakhunga..

Daya: par adi tum akele.. itna aasan nahi hoga..

Adi: chachu.. koi problem nahi hogi.. I am there na.. aap jao mission pe..

Daya: mai jaldi se aane ki koshish karunga..

Adi: wo papa kya kehtey hai.. han jald bazi mei gadbaar maat karna..

Daya smiles.. aacha.. tek hai.. haan yeh.. abhijeet ki medicines.. tum dena ussey bahut nakre karta hai wo…

Adi: mai unhi ka hi beta hun.. and daya explains.. him.. he looks at abhijeet..

Daya: abhijeet.. sorry tumhe chodke jaa raha hun.. par jaldi wapas aaunga.. aur tumhara beta.. hai toh meri kya zazurat..

Adi: haan chachu.. aapke aane se pehle hi mai papa ko tek kar dunga…

Daya ruffles.. his hairs.. and leaves..

Adi pov: maine chachu ko keh toh diya hai.. par mai… karunga kaise.. papa ko aise.. wo mujhe dekh kar kaise.. react karengey.. nahi adi.. tu senior inspector abhijeet ka beta hai.. har muskil ka samna karna hai tujhe.. aakhir tere papa.. hai..

At bureau..

Acp is in tension..

Rajat: sir.. aap abhijeet sir ko lekar pareshan hai..

Acp: haan rajat.. daya mission par jaa raha hai.. tarika conference mei hai.. kaise.. ussey..

Rajat: sir.. kya mission..

Acp: nahi rajat.. mission roka nahi jaa sakte kayi sawal puchegi aur wajah humne batayie.. toh tek nahi hoga.. filhal abhijeet se milne tum mei se koi nahi jayega.. wo jyda stress le ga tension lega.. main ahi chahta wo tension le..

Purvi: par sir abhijeet sir.. ko kaun

Acp: adi.. junior abhijeet.. sambalega aapne pita ko…

Here adi is sitting beside abhijeet.. holding his hand… adi sees.. some reaction.. movements in abhijeet's finger… he looks at abhijeet.. who is coming.. into consciousness..

Adi calls.. Papa..

**A/N: thank you so much.. plz do review.. I will waiting.. for your reviews.. thank you.. so much… **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thank you so much for all your wishes.. love u all.. **

**Artanish- thank you**

**Abhidayafan- thank you… di**

**Guest- dear..aapko kahi jaane ki zazurat nahi hai.. I am sorry I only meant with one particular guest.. who bashed me… not you.. I am really sorry… and most welcome… **

**Praju- thank you.. **

**Naina mallik- thank you.. so much.. **

**Misha- thanks a lot.. **

**Kashaftitli- thanks a lot… **

**Duo angel- thanks a lot… **

**Khushi Mehta- mai 17 ki ho gayi hun… thank you so much… for your wishes… take care.. **

**Krittika di- thank you so much.. aapki aadat par gayi hai mujhe.. :P **

**Loveabhi- thank you so much… **

**Rits- thank you so much… yup mine birthday was best.. itni aachi stories joh mili… **

**Urooj- thank a lot… **

**Neha- thanks a lot… **

**Anjaana- thanks a lot… **

**Sami- no I don't know.. dear.. **

**Mishti- aachi thi.. **

**Little angel- thanks a lot.. **

**Rockstar24- thanks a lot… **

**Shrestha- thanks a lot… **

**Shweta- wow.. missed you.. my honey… ab regular review karna… samjhi… take care… **

**Rajvigirl- thanks a lot.. **

**Asha- thanks a lot.. **

**Raffia- thank you so much… plz yaar hum ko bhi review karo… **

**Pari5- thank you so much… take care.. **

Adi smiles papa...

Abhijeet tries to sit looking around..

Abhijeet: Mein yeaha

Adi: papa yeh aapke gher hai

Abhijeet: Gher...

He looks around

Abhijeet: aur tum.. tum kaun

Adi: mai aapka beta.. hun papa

Abhijeet: Mera beta.. per mein..

He looks downwards helplessly mein kaun hu...

Adi: aap mere papa ho.. Abhijeet naam hai aapka

Abhijeet: Abhi..jeet... per kuch yaad... yaad kyu nahi aata...

He is looking really confused.. adi too was feelling helpless… He sat beside abhijeet and kept a hand over his shoulder… Abhijeet looked towards him tumhara naam... mera matlab mujhe..

Adi: mera naam adi hai.. aap chinta maat karo jaldi aapko sab yaad aa jayega

Abhijeet smiled lightly...then looked around...

Abhijeet: Aur koi...

Adi: Haan papa bahut hai par filhal gher mei mai aur aap hi hai mumma toh kaam se out of india gayi hai

Abhijeet: Mummma...wo...

Adi: Haan mumma wo dekho samne wo rahi mumma aap aur mei poiting towards the phone hanging.. on the wall.. Abhijeet was looking at it silently he wants to remember something but no.. not a image is clear he jerks his head... tries to concentrate hard.. Sweat appears on his forehead.. Adi notices the change..

Adi: Papa papa kya hua aap tek hai na..

Abhijeet: Ha wo.. sab.. yea tasveer... acha wo hospital mey.. wo... kaun..

Adi: Wo daya chachu hai

Abhijeet: Tumhare chachu...

Adi: Haan aapke chote bhai dost sab kuch..

Abhijeet closes his eyes and leaned back on the backrest...

Abhijeet: Pata nahi kuch samajh nahi araha

Adi: Dhere dhere sab samaj aa jayega aap abhi jyada maat sochiye..

Abhijt didn't answer..

Adi tried papa

Abhijeet opened his eyes which were bit teary.. he tried to wipe it but adi was smart enough to understand

Abhijeet opened his eyes and looked at adi.. adi wiped his tears

Abhijeet smiled ruffled his hairs

Abhijeet: tum school mei parte ho?

Adi: haan parta hun

Abhijeet: Kis class mei?

Adi: 10th mei

Abhijeet: Arey bah.. to parai nahi karni.. yeaha baithe ho.. jao..

Adi: kya papa jab dekho parai ke liye kehtey rehtey ho

A pain flashed on abhijeet's face.. but he managed a smile...

Abhijeet: Jao mein thik hu..

Adi: nahi..

Abhijeet: Matlab? kya nahi?

Adi: nahi ka matlab nahi.. mai nahi jana

Abhijeet sat straight again kyu

Abhijeet: kyu kya aapke pass nahi baith sakta mei..

Abhijeet sighed...

Abhijeet: Mujhe akela rehna hai

Adi: tek hai.. jata hun mei

He got up to leave making a sad face

Abhijeet said sorry

Adi: no papa it's okay

Abhijeet: Aise muh latkake jaoge to bura lagega na?

Adi smiles.. a little..

Abhijeet continued looking at him silently..

Adi surrendered and sat beside him kya hua

Abhijeet: nahi.. kuch nahi..

Adi: Papa aap itna pls mat sochiye sab yaad ajayega aapko... pls

Abhijeet: agar nahi aaya toh

Adi: Ager aagaya toh?

Abhijeet: toh.. aachi baat hogi.. par yaad nahi.. aata kuch.. yaad karne jao toh yeh sar dard hota hai...

Adi: To aap koshish mat kijiye na..

Abhijeet looks at him..

He comes near to him

Adi: papa aap aise sochte rehenge to kuch thik to nahi hoga na? balki aap aur bimar ho jayenge.. to aap relax rahiye brain ko rest milega to hi na wo thik hoga

Abhijeet: lekin aise toh phir kabhi mujhe kuch yaad nahi aayega..

Adi: Aap bahut negative sochte hai... aap relax rahiye jo injuries hua use thik to hone dijiye.. fir dekhna jhat se sab yaad ajayega

Abhijeet smiles.. he ruffles his hair.. bahut samajdhar ho tum..

Adi: Pata hai mujhe akhir bhateja kiska hu?

He smiles...

Abhijeet smiles too..

Abhijeet: aacha.. aapke.. chachu.. wo.. kaha hai..

Adi: wo mission pey gaye hai

Abhijeet: mission?

Adi: Ha wo cid mei hai na to.. culprit wagera ke liye jana parta hey ,aap bhi to jate they

Abhijeet: mai bhi..

Adi: Haa...aap bhi to cid ke senior inspector ho

Abhijeet: cid se..nior inspector.. few things starts to run in his mind.. the name he had heard before... nothing is cleared... he again starts to fell pain.. in head.. aah...

Adi: Papa kya hua papa?

Abhijeet: phir se.. wahi dard..

Adi: Aap letiye mein ata hu abhie.. leto aap

Abhijeet lies down.. holding his head

Adi comes back with the tablet and hand it over to abhijeet

Abhijeet gulp it down and lies down.. he is still pressing his head… Adi asked softly

Adi: balm laga du? acha lagega aapko...

Abhijeet denies nahi thik hu

Adi protest thik nahi hai dard ho raha hai aapko

Abhijeet opens his eyes

Abhijeet: ha ho raha hai.. nahi hu thik mil gaya jawab.. now leave.. pls akela rehne do mujhe jao.. ahhh jao... pls

Adi move out silently... Abhijeet closed his eyes... and soon drifted into sleep..

Adi was in his room crying silently..

He never remembered his father using loud tone for him.. he lied down burying his face in pillow,

Abhijeet woke up after two hours... he got up feeling quite fresh... then he remembered how he spoke with adi.. maine bahut buri tarike se baat ki ussey...

He got up.. and tried to look for adi where he could be.. He came in front of adi's room and found him sitting on the window pane looking out he knocked at the door.. adi looked.. papa.. aap.. aayo na

Abhijeet: Adi wo mein.. I am sorry... meine tab pata nahi kaise.. kya ho jata hai dimaag mei sorry

Adi: nahi papa koi baat nahi mai samaj sakta hun..

Abhijeet: Fir ro kyu rahe they? bura to laga na?

Adi: nahi.. wo bas isse pehle aapne kabhi mujhse aisa baat nahi ki thi na.. isliye

Abhijeet came near him..

Abhijeet: Sorry beta... plsss

He holded his hand.. nahi papa sorry maat bolo..

Abhijeet patted his cheeks lightly.. Adi smiled….

Then said.. raat kaafi ho gayi.. rukiye mein dinner order ker deta hu

Abhijeet asked hum mil ke banane ki koshish kare kuch?

Adi: Per aap ki tabiyet

Abhijeet: nahi adi.. mai tek hun aab..

Adi: To chaliye waise bhi aap ki haath ki khana to mera all-time favorite hai

Abhijeet smiled.. mera haath ka khana..

Adi: Haa pata hai aap paalak ki sabji aur chana aisa banate hey mummy aur chachi bhi peeche chut jati hey.. chalo aaj milke bana lete hai

Abhijeet: haan.. chalo..

They both moved to kitchen

Here daya was tensed for abhijeet…

Daya: pata nahi kaisa hoga wo.. adi kaise sambalega.. aur agar abhi ne uske saath bhi subah jaise behave kiya toh.. sir bhi na.. mission.. jaa toh raha hun.. par abhijeet ki fikar hi.. lagi rahegi… nahi daya.. adi ne kaha tha wo sambal lega.. phir kyu.. phir bhi.. fikar toh rahegi hi.. mujeh jaldi se jaa kar wapas aana hoga.. adi kab tak akela sambalega… ussey…

**A/N: thank you so much.. plz do review.. but lost few reviews.. pls do review… and haan hum update kiya hai plz review karna… last chapter.. uska bhi.. jaldi post karungi.. par review.. too that.. plz.. do review.. thank you so much.. in advance.. take care.. bye… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Abhijeet is waiting for adi, it's already late evening**

School mey itni der...

**He** **moved out to the lounge..**

Phone.. per mere pass toh mobile.. aur koi number... sayed phone book mey

**He started searching the phone book but no useful number came out**

ab kya karu mei.. kisse.. pucho..

**He was really feeling tension... he was pacing up and down the room.. about after an hour.. the doorbell rings.. He opens the door hurriedly**

**Abhijeet:** adi.. itne dher se kyu aaye? tum?

**Adi:** Papa wo..

**Abhijeet:** Kya papa wo... school gaye they.. school kab khatam hota hey? raat 9 baj rahe hey.. tution bhi ho to ek phone ker sakte they na

**Adi:** papa.. sorry.. wo phone ka battery khatam ho gaya tha

**Abhijeet:** Kyu charge nahi kiya ja sakta tha? koi friends ke pass phone nahi tha?

**Adi:** tha.. par mai bol gaya.. sorry..

**Abhijeet**: Sorry.. pata hey kaisa lag raha tha yeaha mujhe.. koi number bhi.. jao aab apne room mey...

**Adi nodes and silently.. walks towards his room.. Abhijeet notices blood marks on his shirt..**

Adi... **He calls**

**Adi:** haan papa.. **adi turns..**

**Abhijeet:** Yea kya hey..

**Pointing towards the marks**

**Adi:** wo.. kuch nahi.. mai aata hun.. change karke.. **he starts to walk.. abhijeet.. said.. **

Ruko... **adi stops… Abhijeet comes forward and touches his arm where the blood marks are there**

**Adi flinches.. abhijeet looks at his face then says in a strict tone** dikhao

**Adi:** papa.. kuch.. nahi.. hai..

**Abhijeet:** Meine kaha dikhao

**He pulls up his sleeves..**

**Abhijeet:** Yea itne sare chot.. kya hua tumhe?

**He touches the wound softly** baitho tum.. batao first aid box kaha hey

**Adi:** wo waha.. uper.. shelf mei.. hai..

**Abhijeet:** Baitho tum.. aur shirt utar ke.. mein aata hu..

**Adi removes his shirt.. and sits.. abhijeet returns with the first aid box and started cleaning the wound with antiseptic**

**Abhijeet:** hua kya tha?

**Adi:** kuch nahi.. wo bas ek chota sa accident..

**Abhijeet:** Chota sa?

**Adi**: haan wo mei wapas aa raha tha.. wo bike waale ne..

**Abhijeet**: Bike wale ne kya?

**Adi:** wo bike wala bahut hi teesi se aa raha tha...

**Abhijeet:** Aur fir?

**Adi:** mai wo kuch soch raha tha... dhyan nahi diya.. aur bike marke..

**Abhijeet:** Aisa kya soch rahe they jo itni bari bike nahi dekhi?

**Adi:** aapke.. baare mei

**Abhijeet looked up at adi automatically his voice lowered he finished dressing with** kya soch rahe they

**Adi:** kuch nahi... papa.. bas humhare aache din yaad kar raha tha...

**Adi got up to move to his room.. abhijeet sat there itself...**

**He uttered..** mujhe koi haq nahi tha aise daantne ka

nahi papa aapko pura haq hai..

**abhijeet:** Aap jao beta rest karo fresh hoke

**Abhi moved away from the scene.. adi went to his room.. to freshen up.. Abhijeet moved in kitchen he was preparing dinner but his mind is somewhere else...**

Baap ka farz nahi nibha sakta to gussa kaise ker sakta hu.. yea yaadein.. mere wajase aur stress ho raha hey bacha.. mujhe sab yaad kerna hoga jaldi..

**Adi comes to the kitchen.. after while.. he sees abhijeet in deep thought..** papa..

**Abhijeet:** Ha kuch cahiye tumhe

**Adi**: aap tek ho na..

**Abhijeet:** Haan.. tumhe aaram kerna tha na beta

**Adi:** nahi papa.. mai tek hun.. yeh toh choti si chot hai jaldi tek ho jayegi

**Abhijeet:** Per abhie jao.. subha nikle they.. jao..

**Adi:** tek hai

**And adi.. goes to his room.. Abhijeet finishes making the dinner and moves to call adi.. He was still disturbed with different thoughts.. adi was lying on bed with closed eyes... Abhijeet sits beside him and calls softly **adi beta..

**Adi opens his eyes..** haan papa..

**Abhijeet:** Chalo dinner ker lo.. fir soh jana aake... chalo

**Adi nodes.. and they both move out.. to do dinner.. After dinner adi said** papa aapki medicine..

**Suddenly abhijeet's eyes got moist**

**Abhijeet:** tum jake so jao beta.. mein thik hu

**Adi:** nahi papa.. aapki dawai bahut zazuri hai... aap dawai khalo phir mei chala jaunga

**Abhijeet:** Kha lunga thik hey jao aab.. aur so jana computer leke mat baith jana kal ki tarah

**Adi smiles..** tek hai papa nahi baithunga aap bhi jaldi soh jaana...

**Abhijeet:** Haaa babah...

**Adi leaves.. to his room.. Abhijeet too but he didn't find his medicines so left it and sat on the bed attaching his back with backrest.. looking at the bedside photo of tarika and him with adi between them, adi having a little girl in his lap and daya shreya standing beside them..**

**He tried hard to remember anything from his past... But no all things are blank.. He closed his eyes feeling headache.. he dozed off... Still in mind thinking about past**

_**A doctor comes out handing a baby to his hand...**_

_**He is shooting someone**_

_**Daya is making adi walk...**_

**He wakes up with a jerk...**

Yea sab kya tha... mein kise shoot.. wo bacha.. wo admi... Ahhh yea sarr dard.. ahhh... Dawai...

**He searches his side table but can't get any painkiller...**

**He was feeling high drizzle and pain.. he moved to lounge** sayed uss first aid box mey..

**He started searching making most of the things fall down.. But can't get the required medicine.. he moves to kitchen.. opens the cabinet.. Here adi gets some noises which disturbs his sleep**

yeh awaas kaisi.. **adi got up.. and came out.. hearing the noises**

**He sees medicine rather whole first aid box scattered on sofa**

yeh.. sab.. papa.. zazur dawai nahi li hogi.. **he hears noise from kitchen and moves to kitchen**

**He founds abhijeet in front of the open cabinet holding the kitchen slab standing with closed eyes.. its clear from his face that he is feeling pain.. adi goes to abhijeet... papa... he holded his hand..**

aap baitho.. **he helps him walk to the sofa.. and makes him sit..**

Tum.. jaag gaye.. sorry.. wo mein... ahhh.. tum jake so jao.. raat.. ho gayi.. mein..

Papa.. aapne dawai nahi li na aapni..

**Abhijeet cannot sit straight he is grasping at the sofa handle in pain**

**Abhijeet:** Nahi nahi thik hu mein tum.. so jao.. kitna ..

**He looks at the wall clock**

arey 2 baj gaye.. mein thik.. tum jao... le leta hu dawai.. mil gaya.. tum..

**adi**: nahi.. aap tek nahi ho.. **adi.. goes to kitchen brings water... and finds his medicine... comes to abhijeet...** yeh lijiye... khaiyiye..

**Abhijeet gulps it down..**

**Abhijeet:** Wo mila nahi tha tab.. aab thik hu tum so jao..

**He is feeling very weak so closed his eyes**

**Adi know he will not be able to walk to his room.. so adi make him lie properly on sofa...**

**Abhijeet:** Mein thik hu tum.. mein thik hu.. ahhh.. thik hu..

**Adi:** papa.. chup chap.. leth jao...

**Abhijeet smiles weekly..** haan tum bhi.. ahh... yea dard bhi na... mein so jaunga.. tum.. kal school hey jao.. tum

**Adi:** haan papa.. mai soh jaunga.. aap aakhein band karo.. he patted his head.. softly..

**Abhijeet's face reflected a great sooth and he moved to dreamland under the medicine effect**

**Adi went.. and brought blanket.. and covered.. him..**

**Abhijeet relaxed in the warm comfort and moved in deep sleep**

**Adi smiled.. tear slipped his eyes..** aap jaldi tek ho jao papa.. aise.. aapko nahi dekh sakta mei..

**Then he too moved to his room... **

**Early morning sun rays touched abhijeet's eyelids**

**Abhijeet woke up and after grasping the situation sat up**

Mein yeaha sofe pey.. kal raat...

**He remembered the high pain he felt and then he was in kitchen when adi came there**

Oh no.. meine uska bhi neend kharab ker diya

**He got up hurriedly and found the blanket...** Yea.. adi ne... **He felt proud as the father of such a son**

**He moved to adi's room.. found him trying to hide his eyes from sun rays.. He managed the curtains and sat beside adi.. He caressed his hairs for some moments then felt a ringer from adi's mobile.. looked at it, it's the waking up alarm.**

**He put it off and called** adi

Adi beta subha ho gayi dekho

**But adi decided he should sleep more**

**Abhijeet: **adi.. beta utho school jana hai.. na.. late ho jayega..

**Adi just moved in a more cozy position**

**Abhijeet:** beta uth jayo... dekho breakfast banana hai help cahiye na aapki..

**It worked.. adi got up...** kya help cahiye papa..

**Abhijeet:** Lo yea bola to neend tut gayi... he smiles

**Adi smiled too.** papa.. aap bhi na..

**Abhijeet: **Aap ki chot kaisi hey aab?

**Adi:** pehle se tek hai.. jyda dard nahi hai

**Abhijeet:** Dressing change kerni hey fresh ho ke ajao..

**Adi:** tek hai.. papa

**He came back after freshening up abhijeet handed him the milk glass and bring the first aid box...**

**He removed the old bandage and started in low tone..** beta srry...

**Adi:** sorry kyu papa?

**Abhijeet:** Wo kal raat bekar mey tumhe bhi disturb ker diya

**Adi:** nahi papa.. ismei disturb wali baat nahi hai.. mujhe toh aapse naraz hona chahiye

**Abhijeet:** Kyu? naraaz kyu?

**Adi:** jab aapko dawa mili nahi.. toh.. aapne mujhse kyu nahi kaha

**Abhijeet:** Arey wo tum so gaye mujhe kya pata tha adhi raat ko wo sapne..

**He stopped instantly and diverted words with** dudh pakerne ke liye nahi diya piyo

**Adi:** haan.. wo sapne.. kya keh rahe they aap.. kaise sapne.

**Abhijeet:** Kuch nahi jao...jake ready ho jao late ho jaoge school ke liye

**Adi decides to leave the topic ask him later.. he goes to get ready..**

**Abhijeet murmurs**

mein cid officer hu yea nahi pata nahi yea pakka cid officer banega bara hoke.. offff...

**Then smiles..** but bahut pyara hey mera beta.. kitna khayal rakhta hey.. **Pauses** mera beta? mujhe to wo yaad bhi nahi yaad aayega bhi ya nahi.. he was in lost in thoughts..

**Adi came back after getting ready**

**Adi:** papa.. i am ready..

**Abhijeet:** Haan.. wo haan.. baitho breakfast lata hu abhie... He left..

**Adi thinks** aaj parents meet hey school mey papa ko bolu yea nahi.. school mey bahut daant paregi... ek bar try karu bol ne ka?

**He sees abhijeet coming with breakfast he decides to start the matter with a casual convo**

**Adi:** papa.. aapki tabiyet kaisi hai aab

**Abhijeet:** Bilkul thik hey.. kyu?

**Adi:** nahi.. aise.. hi pucha..

**Abhijeet:** Kuch kehna hey tumhe?

**Adi:** wo.. aaj.. school mei..

**Abhijeet gives him a questioning glance.. adi decides to first confirm whether abhijeet is comfortable in going out**

**Adi: **papa.. aapko nahi lagta.. gher mei saare din rehke.. gutan mehsoos hoti hai.. todha bahar.. gumna chahiye.. aapko

**Abhijeet:** Nahi adi

**abhijeet's face reflected a pain and something like a fear..** mujhe ajeeb lagta hey aisa lagta hey jaise sab mujhe dekh ke pehchan lenge aur mein.. **He sighs** mein gher pey hi thik hu.. kahi nahi jana.. waise tum kya keh rahe they school mey kya

**Adi:** tek hai papa... arrey bas kuch nahi.. ek ladke ki complaint karni hai.. bahut hi sararti ho gaya hai wo

**Abhijeet smiled** tumse jyada?

**Adi:** mai sararti hun..

**Abhijeet:** Hmm isiliye to itne pyare lagte ho..

**Adi smiles..** aacha mujhe dher ho rahi hai mai chalta hun.. aap dawai lena maat bulna..

**Abhijeet**: Haa meri fiqar mat kerna.. dhyan se jana aur der ho to phone ker dena.. bahut tension ho jati hey..

**Adi:** tek hai papa aur aap aapna bhi dhyan rakhna..

**Abhijeet nods and adi moves out**

**Adi reaches school.. he saw all the parents meeting with the teachers… soon the parents meeting were over.. adi was called by teacher.. **

**Teacher:** adi.. tumhare parents kyu nahi aaye.. maine bola tha na..

**Adi:** mam.. wo.. mummy.. kaam se bahar.. teacher cut him..

**Teacher:** papa.. toh yahi hai na.. gher tumne bataya hi nahi hoga.. haina.. she scolded him now go to your classroom..** adi goes quietly.. **

**Adi's friend.. asked him:** adi.. kyu nahi aaye uncle?

**Before adi can say something… another friend says..** duty ke agey bet eke liye waqt hi kaha… **and others.. laugh.. adi was super angry.. he fights with them.. **

**Adi:** mere papa ke baare mei kuch maat kaho samjhe…

**Friend:** aacha.. kya karega.. haan**.. he pushed him.. adi was angry.. he fight.. with his friend… the friend also fight hurting more on his wound.. the teacher came in.. and saw… adi.. beating his friend.. **

**Teacher angrily:** adi…

**They stop.. **

**Teacher:** kya ho raha hai yaha..

**Friend:** mam adi.. dekho.. mujhe marr raha hai..

**Adi:** mam wo.. mere papa..

**Teacher:** adi.. yaha padne aate ho ki ladai karne… haan.. yahi sikhaya.. hai tumhe.. **teacher scolds him more.. badly.. **

**Adi returns home… his face was red.. boiling in anger… throws his bag on the floor.. the blood was also dripping from his wounds… **

**A/n: Thank you so much for reviews.. **

**Artanish- **thank you so much..

**Praju- **thank you so much..

**Abhidayafan- **thank you so much.. hmm why is tarika not informed.. chapter 1 firse padhlo.. pata chal jaayega..

**As anjaana- **thank you so much.. dekho maine aaj tak paalak ki sabzi ko haath tak nahi lagaya hai khane kit oh dhur ki baat hai :P

**Naina mallik- **thank you so much…

**Duo angel- **thanks a lot…

**Kashaf- **thank you so much..

**Rajvigirl-** thank you so much…

**Khushi Mehta- **thankyousomuch… mai kaise mil sakti hun yaar mei toh NRI hun

**Guest- **thank you so much..

**Krittika- **thank you so much di.. adat aachi hi hai..

**Loveabhi- **thank you so much…

**Shrestha- **thank you so much..

**Neha- **thank you so much…

**Shweta- **aacha maine aapko maaf kiya.. meri sabzi abbey yaar.. yaar mera naam paalak nahi palak hai palak mane.. aankho ki palkey.. samzi…

**Rits1437- **sorry.. thank you so much..

**Pinki- **thank you so much..

**Rooly- **thanks a lot.. plz take care of yourself

**Sami- **thanks a lot…

**Little angel- **thanks a lot… take care of yourself..

**Honey- **thank you so much.. haan janti ho tum mei gusse se ubal rahi hun.. thank you so much… take care…

**Crazyforpurvi- **thank you so much…

**Kavel- **thanks a lot.. bro.. love u…

**Aditi- **thanks a lot.. dear…

**A/N: plz do review.. and if u have any special abhijeet and adi scene request.. plz do tell.. through review.. I will try to include.. :) plz.. do review.. hope to see.. new reviews… hope can cross 120 plz review.. hmm toh ab kya hoga? Itna gusse mei adi? Kya hoga.. gher pe.. wait for next.. but review fast fast.. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thank you so much.. for reviews.. loveabhi, krittika di. Kashaf, aditi, neha, as anjaana, abhidayafan, artanish, naina mallik, Shweta, guest, praju, jyoti, rajvigirl- thank you so much… **

**Khushi Mehta- mai india mei born hui hun.. pechle 7 saal se bahar hun.. aati hun india 2 saal mei ek baar… **

**Adi came back home throwing his bag on floor and blood dripping from his wounds.. He sat on the sofa dejected... Abhijeet comes out of his room**

**Abhijeet:** arey adi tum agaye..

**He notices the haalat of adi..** Beta yea sab..

**Adi:** papa.. kuch nahi..

**Abhijeet:** Per beta yea jakham.. aur tum bahut gusse mey.. kuch hua school mey?

**Adi:** haan haan hua aapko ussey kya.. **he shouted**

**Abhijeet looked at him** kya hua?

**Adi:** dosto se ladai hui meri.. aapki wajah se..

**Abhijeet:** Meri wajase.. matlab?

**Adi:** koi bhi... ulta seedha bolega toh gussa toh aayega na...

**Abhijeet comes and sit beside him and pats his back softly**

**Abhijeet:** kya bola kisine?

**Adi jerks his hand**

**Abhijeet:** aapko kya aap jaiye duty kijiye..

**Abhijeet looks at adi's face.. his eyes is having pain**

**Abhijeet:** aapne larai kisse kiya?

**Adi:** haan ki.. aapko kya.. mere dost hai mai kuch bhi karu..

**Abhijeet:** Per bete to aap mere hey.. to aapko chot lagti hai to mein puch bhi nahi sakta

**Adi smirks**

Beta...aapko to yaad bhi nahi hai na

**Abhijeet looks at him with a jerk..** Adi.. **Adi also realizes the very next moment what he said.. He tries to say but he know words are like bullet once thrown can't pulled back.. He murmurs **papa mein wo..

**Abhijeet got up with..** fresh ho jayo.. dawai le ke aata hu..

**He moves.. and Adi moves in his room and banged the door close.. Abhijeet looks at the door.. Sighs enters his own room He was waiting for adi to open his door but he has no hurt to call adi.. He was lost in his thoughts his guilt when about half an hour he heard the doorbell abhijeet was in a bit dilemma when he heard adi moving to main door Adi opened the door and his friends were standing there.. whom he has fought**

**Friend:** adi actually hum to bas majaq... uncle ki duty hi kuch aisa hai to..

**Adi:** to tum logo ne soch liya meri fiqar kyu hoga mere papa ko

**Friend:** nahi.. adi.. wo baat nahi hai.. hum toh bas..

**Adi just look at him and sighs.. **

**The friend says in low tone** waise uncle kaha hai..

**Adi looks down papa..**

**He in his mind..** bol du papa gher pey nahi hai.. nahi... mere papa ne koi galti nahi kiya.. unki yea problem bhi suru hua iss desh ki seva kerte hue fir kyu.. He a loud baitho papa sayed ander koi kaam.. mein dekhta hu

**He moves in to call abhijeet.. he enters to abhijeet room... and calls him papa..**

**Abhijeet looks up...** Koi aya hai?

**Adi:** haan mere dost aaye hai.. aapse milna chahtey hai..

**Abhijeet:** Mujhse... per mein...

**Adi:** chalo na papa..

**Abhijeet:** Per.. wo.. mein unnhe pehchnta nahi..

**Adi:** koi baat nahi papa.. chalo.. na.. he holds his hand.. Abhijeet looks at the grip.. **his father instincts told him to move but something deep is telling** mein kaise.. wo log.. kya sochenge..

**But he moves.. out**

**his friends..** hello uncle.. kaise hai aap...

**Abhijeet:** Mein thik hu beta aap log?

**Friend:** hum sab bhi aache hai..

**Abhijeet smiles** aur aap sab ki padai?

**Friend:** jee aachi chal rahi hai.. uncle.. aaj aap school nahi aaye?

**Abhijeet:** School?

**Adi:** jee aapko adi ne bataya nahi aaj parents teacher meet tha na

**Abhijeet looks toward adi who looks down**

**Abhijeet:** nahi beta wo sayed subha jaldi jaldi mey...

**Friend:** lagta hai adi ne nahi bataya aapko..

**Abhijeet nods**

**Abhijeet:** waise baitho aaplog.. baatein karo.. mujhe kuch kaam.. ata hu mein...

**Friend:** jee acha..

**He signals adi towards kitchen cabinet having chips and all and move back to his room.. adi went to kitchen brought the chip and other snacks for his friend.. They talked for sometime and after some time then they left.. adi moved to abhijeet's room.. he went in.. he saw abhijeet.. sitting on bed..**

**Abhijeet sensed his arrival asked without looking at him** school mei meeting tha?

**Adi with head down.. and in low tone..** haan tha

**Abhijeet:** Batane ki jararut nahi samjhi

**Adi:** papa.. wo.. subah aap i mean.. bahar.. kaise..

**Abhijeet:** Ha mein kaise baap hone ka farz nibha sakta hu hey na? sahi kiya...

**Abhijeet's voice trembled a bit..**

**Adi:** nahi papa aisa nahi hai..

**Abhijeet:** Tum baitho.. mein dawai...

**He tries to get up but adi sits in front of him.. he looks at adi **

**Adi:** papa aap naraz hai mujhse? haina..

**Abhijeet looks away**

**Abhijeet:** nahi tumne galti nahi ki.. mein nibha kaha pa raha hu jimmedari

**Adi:** nahi.. papa aap aisa maat socho...

**Abhijeet looks at adi. adi is about to cry.. abhijeet tries to smile**

lar ke aagaye mein jan bhi nahi paya kyu.. parents meet tha bataya bhi nahi.. aur waise bhi mein jata to tumhe aur embarasment hi hoti.. thik hai.. chalo koi baat nahi aab..

**But his words remain incomplete as adi buried his head in his father's lap**

**Adi:** papa.. nahi.. aisa nahi hai.. wo.. aapne hi kaha tha.. ki bahar.. aap.. nahi jaana chahtey.. aap logo ko nahi pehchan payengey.. while crying... mai toh bas... aapka sochke hi.. plz.. papa.. mera aapko bezat karne ka.. koi irada nahi tha... na embarrassment.. ka..

**Abhijeet cupped his face **

adi aise rote nahi beta.. meine to isliye kaha tha ki tum aise bahar jane ki baat ker rahe they.. tumhari jarurat ki baat hoti to mein.. ha sayed mein thik se sab handle nahi ker pata per jata jarur... aap ne yea kiu soch liya? haan aapko lagta hai aapke papa apse pyaar nahi karte?

**He is fighting his own tears while wiping adi's tears**

**Adi:** nahi.. aap toh mujhse bahut pyaar karto.. ho.. mumma se bhi jyda.. karte ho...

**Abhijeet:** Ha beta.. chalo yeaha ayo..

**He made him sit on the bed beside him**

**Abhijeet:** school mei isi baat ko leke jhgra hua na?

**Adi:** haan... wo mera dost ne.. kaha.. ki aapko duty ke aage.. beta nahi dekhta.. mujhe gussa aaya.. aur hum hare.. beech ladai ho gayi..

**Abhijeet smiles he was caressing his hairs..**

**Abhijeet:** Mujhe to laga tha mera beta bahut samjhdar hai per yeaha to...

**He made a fake sorrow face**

**Adi looked at abhijeet..** kya hua papa.. aap udas maat ho... na..

**Abhijeet:** Arey mein udas nahi hu beta per aap aise larai kiu krte ho? unhone to yeauhi keh diya.. itna gussa acha baat nahi hai na..

**Adi nods and looks at abhi with teary eyes and hugs him tightly.. not like the matured boy he is but like a small child abhijeet ruffled his hairs**

**Abhijeet:** kya hua mumma yaad aa rahi hai?

**Adi:** haan..

**Abhijeet:** To phone ker lo unhe..

**Adi:** mumma jaha gayi hai waha koi.. contact nahi ho sakta.. ager ho pata toh mai unhe aapke baare mei bata deta aur wo turant aa jaati aapke pass

**Abhijeet:** Acha.. koi baaat nahi papa hai na aapke pass.. aur mujhe bhi aur kisiki jarurat nahi itna samjhdar beta jo hai... acha yea batao school se ake aapne kuch nahi khaya bhukh nahi lagi?

**Adi:** Bahut bhuk lagi hai

**Abhijeet:** To choro mujhe kuch bana ke late hai fir karte hey aapse laad thik hai..

**He kisses adi in his head.. And goes to kitchen to make something.. father and son enjoy food together.. **

**A/N: thank you so much.. but yeh kya bas 15 reviews.. agar aisa hi.. kum hote rahe toh mai phir mai sad ending kar dungi.. review.. guys… plz review.. warna.. sad ending milega iska… **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: thank you so much.. **

**Rajvigirl- t..y.. **

**Artanish- t…y..**

**Kashaf- t…y.. **

**Abhidayafan- t..y di.. **

**Guest- t..y.. **

**Neha- haha.. thamki samjo.. ya kuch bhi.. t..y… **

**Krittika-t..y.. di… **

**Guest- t..y.. aachi deti hun na.. aap bhi kabhi try karna… :P aap mere fan.. kabhi socha nahi tha.. hum koi aisa kaam bhi karengey… :P**

**Praju- t..y… **

**Shrestha-t..y..**

**Kavel04- t..y.. bacho.. tu toh ghar ka hi.. bataungi tujhe… **

**Khushi- mai.. india dec 2015 mei aaungi.. :) aur mujhe aapse koi gift nahi chahiye… :) 14 dec tak hai.. **

**Naina mallik- thank you so much.. dear.. **

**Bhumi98- t..y.. it's okay.. ab regular review karna… **

**Duo angel- t..y… luv you.. too.. **

**Shweta- t..y… haan dear.. aaap sab regular reviewers ke liye maine kiya… **

**After the food adi got up from dining table to keep his plate... he felt a high pain in his wound..** aah...

**Abhijeet:** Adi kya hua...

**Adi:** kuch nahi.. papa.. bas.. wo chot mei todha.. dard..

**Abhijeet:** Baitho tum.. kaha dard ho raha hai dikhao...

**Adi:** nahi.. wo.. bas.. putting his hand.. behind.. his near his shoulder..

**Abhijeet slowly moves his hand and folds his t shirt**

**Abhijeet:** yea cut to bahut deep..firse chot ayi ispe?kaha nahi gaya ake?

**Adi:** papa wo.. maine dhyan nahi diya.. tab dard nahi hua.. abhi ho raha hai..

**Abhijeet:** Acha baitho ata hu mein..

**He come back with medicines and started doing the dressing he applied the antiseptic adi flinched **chhh... **he holded abhijeet's shirt...**

**Abhijeet:** Bas bas ho gaya... bacha bas.. **abhijeet patted his head with the other hand and applied **bandage lo ho gaya...

**Adi** **smiled..** thank you papa..

**Abhijeet:** Papa ko koi thank you kehte hai?

**Adi:** Jao jake aaram karo.. ek nap le lo acha lagega..

**Adi didn't moves but looked at abhijeet with kiddish look**

**Abhijeet:** kya hua?

**Adi:** nahi.. kuch nahi.. aap sulado na aaj

**Abhijeet smiled** acha chalo..

**They both moved to adi's room**

**Abhijeet sat on bed half lying position and.. adi head's was on his lap... Abhijeet caressed his hairs.. But adi was restless**

**Abhijeet:** kya hua mere bete ko neend nahi aa rahi hai?

**Abhijeet asked lovingly Adi nodes no...**

**Abhijeet:** Kyu? papa thik se sula nahi pa rahe hai?

**Adi:** nahi wo.. aap wo lori sunnatey they wahi sunao.. na..

**A pain reflected in abhijeet's eyes**

**Abhijeet:** beta mujhe to yaad nahi mein kya.. aaj aasehi so jao please

**Adi:** nahi.. papa.. lori yaad karne ki kya zazurat hai.. mei aapki madad karta hun na.. haan wo kaise shuru hoti thi.. aa ri aa jaa...

**Abhijeet gave a teary smile and kissed his forehead**

**Abhijeet:** ankhe band..

**Adi closed his eyes...**

**Abhijeet patted his head an murmured some music without lyrics..**

**Adi smiled and.. soon drifted into deep sleep..**

**Abhijeet whispered** I am sorry beta really sorry bahut bure hai tumhare papa

**He made adi lie comfortably and moved out.. Abhijeet sat on sofa.. with closed eyes... He don't know when time passed after long he opened his eyes with** arey raat kaafi ho gayi.. adi utha nahi..

**He moved to adi's room.. sat beside him.. touched his hand.. he felt it is warm.. he touched his forehead.. and it was burning**

**Abhijeet:** Itni tej bukhar aa gaya ise.. Adi..

**He patted his cheeks..** beta adi...

**He said to himself** dawai.. per doctor se bina consult kiye.. doctor ka number..

**He was feeling helpless..**

**Abhijeet:** Adi.. beta ..

**He again patted his cheeks.. adi.. a little opened his eyes.. but closed back again..**

**Abhijeet:** Bahut taqleef horahi hai adi?

**He is really feeling helpless feeling like banging hard his head**

**Adi:** papa.. in low tone.. aap.. soh.. jao.. mai.. t.e.k.. **and closed his eyes again.. which were half open...**

**Abhijeet:** Kaisa baap hu mein mere bete ko aise mey bhi meri fiaqar aur mein.. haan phone book usme sayed number ho..

**He moved to hall.. But the doctors number present their is switched off.. he even searched for any name he had heard in this days as team of family but Abhijeet does not what to do.. Whom he should call and take advice from... He takes out a bowl full of chilled water some ice and moved to adi's room.. He started keeping the wet strips, feeling angry on himself, continuously trying the switched off number.. adi was mumbling something**

**Abhijeet:** Adi.. uthar jayega bhukar.. mai hun na...

**Adi was mumbling...**

**Adi:** papa.. tek.. yaad.. chachu.. mai rakunga khayal..

**Abhijeet patted** ha beta aapne bahut achese khayal rakha papa ka.. bahut achese...

**Adi holded his hand** maat jao papa.. maat jao...

**Abhijeet:** Nahi ja raha hu beta yeahi hu.. aap so jao.. mein yeahi hu... aapke pass hu.. so jao..

**Abhijeet changed the strip and was moving his fingers in adi's hairs Adi slept.. his fever went down a little **bhukar kum ho gaya par puri tarah se tek kaise hoga..

**Abhijeet:** Koi dawai.. per aise bina consult kiye... aur itni raat ko to.. **he looked at watch its 2 am...**

**He decided he have to wait till morning.. he stayed awake by adi.. after about an hour adi became restless.. Abhijeet saw him getting restless.. Abhijeet sat beside him.. **adi beta kya hua.. **Placing his** **hand on his head**

**Adi:** Paani.. papa pyaas.. pani

**Abhijeet:** Haan abhijeet poured the water in glass which was on side table and helped adi to drink yeh lo

**Adi lifted his head.. but he can't keep it lifted… It fell back on bed.. Abhijeet kept back the glass** mein abhie aya haan

**He moved to kitchen to bring a spoon.. He came back found adi trying to reach the glass making it fall on the ground.. Abhijeet came forward adi saw him**

**Adi:** Papa.. wo sorry.. mai bas

**Abhijeet:** Koi baat nahi beta tum leto.. mein deta hu paani..

**He drank him water with the spoon.. then noticed adi touching his head**

**Abhijeet:** sar mey dard hai?

**Adi nodes**

**Abhijeet:** Chalo aap ankhe band karo mein daba deta hu...

**Adi instead of closing his eyes looks around.. abhijeet asked** kya hua

**Adi says** papa raat kaafi hai na?

**Abhijeet:** Haan isliye toh keh raha hun ki soh jao

**Adi:** To aap nahi soyoge?

**Abhijeet:** Aap soh jao mai bhi soh jaunga chalo ab aankhein band karo

**Adi:** Aaap tab se jag rahe ho na?

**Abhijeet:** toh kya hua.. tum sawal bahut karte ho chalo aanke band karo

**Adi:** Nahi aap bhi leto.. nahi toh aapki tabiyet kharab ho jayegi na.. aur aapne dawai li? nahi liya hoga na.. mein.. **He lift up his head but it spinned and he was about to fall abhijeet grabbed him and lied him down **

**Abhijeet:** kaha na chup kerke so jao... baat kyu nahi mante?

**Adi:** Papa.. mai toh bas.. aap dawai nahi lengey toh aapki tabiyet..

**Abhijeet:** Meine tumhe aankh aur muh band kerne ko kaha...

**Adi made a sad face closed his eyes... Abhijeet pressed his head **mere liye itni fiaqar mat karo beta...

**Adi:** Kyu? aapki fiker hogi mujhe

**Abhijeet:** Acha babah thik hai, le liya meine dawai aab khush...

**Adi smiled.. and closed his eyes.. again and drifted into sleep abhijeet patting his forehead**

**Abhijeet got up.. **dawai to leni paregi aab bete se jhut bolna thik nahi, tab to ise utne bukhar mey dekh dhyan se hi nikal gaya...

**Abhijeet searched for his medicine took it..** lo beta le li maine dawai..

**Then he moved back to adi's room sat comfortably beside him and drifts in sleep due to medicine effect.. **

**Next morning adi woke up fist found Abhijeet still in sleep.. his fever is lower now but he is little dizzy so he decides to call abhijeet then remembered **papa ne sayed mere khne ki bad meds liye isilye effect abhie taq hai rehne deta hu

**The doctor comes he rings the bell...**

**Abhijeet woke up he found adi trying to get up**

lete raho... **He ordered and got up.. Abhijeet went and opened the door and doctor was there.. the doctor came in**

**Abhijeet:** Aap?

**Doctor:** Jee mai doctor anil

**Abhijeet:** Acha wo meine hi kal raat apko call kiya tha.. phone off aa raha tha

**Anil:** haan wo battery nahi tha subah charge kiya toh phirse phone aaya isliye mei aaya

**Abhijeet:** Subha phone?

**Anil:** Jee

**Abhijeet:** Per subha to meine call nahi kiya wo raat ko mere bete ko kaafi tej bukhar tha to.. khair ayiye ek bar dekh lijiye

**Doctor followed abhijeet to adi's room**

**Adi is sitting on bed.. Doctor told him to lay down.. adi laid down.. and doctor checks him... Adi was making faces.. Abhijeet looked at adi..**

**Abhijeet:** Muh mat banao chup chap lete raho

**Adi:** okay papa.. He said in a bit irritates tone… **Doctor finished his checking**

**Abhijee**t**:** Doctor adi tek hai na..

**Anil:** Jee bas chot ki wajase bukhar aa gaya tha.. he is fine.. ha ek din rest karega gher to behtar rahega

**Abhijeet:** Jee jaroor doctor.. kyu adi karogey na rest

**Adi got up with per papa**

**Abhijeet:** Kya per?

**Adi:** School

**Abhijeet:** School ki chutti bemar ho tum..

**Adi:** Per aaj cricket match..

**The doctor looked at adi in shock**

**Anil:** beta aap bemari mei cricket kelengey aapki tabiyat bigar jayegi

**Adi:** Arey yea to bas..

**He notices Abhijeet's glare lies down immediately**

**Doctor smiled..** aacha mei chalta hun.. take care... **and doctor leaves... After he left Adi said**

**Adi:** papa per cricket match.. mein captain

**Abhijeet:** toh? kaha na maine.. aaj nahi jaogey.. tum

**Adi:** Aap bahut jalim ho

**Abhijeet:** haan jalim toh jalim hi sahi.. chalo dawai lo aur soh jao

**Adi:** Sona nahi hai.. tv dekhna hai.. aur dudh nahi peena...

**Adi covered his head with blanket.. abhijeet hit his head lightly.. he went to him uncovered him..** kya kaha tumne.. **fake anger..**

**Adi:** Papa aap bahut bure ho.. lao kya khana hai..

**Abhijeet:** yeh.. hui na baat.. **abhijeet went brought milk** lo peeyo.. aur phir dawai bhi leni hai

**Adi made a face and drink it with medicines then looked at abhi** ek baat kahu

**Abhijeet:** kaho

**Adi:** Aj aap bahut fresh lag rahe ho... mere bimaar parne ka to bahut faida hua

**Abhijeet:** adi.. aisa kuch nahi hai.. tum mera itna khyal rakh rahe ho toh mujhe toh tek hona hi hai

**Adi:** Papa aap ko kal bura laga na? meine aap pey gussa dikhaya..

**He shifted his head on his father's lap**

**Abhijeet:** nahi.. beta.. mujhe bura nahi laga.. bas afsoos iss baat hai ki.. mei.. aapne pita hone ka farz nahi nibaha paa raha hun..

**Adi:** Nahi papa aap to sab ker rahe ho... aap mera itna khayal rakh rahe ho.. aur aapna kabhie aapki iss problem ki jimmedar khud ko mat manna...

**Abhijeet smiled..** khayal toh mei rakh raha hun.. par dekho na.. kuch bhi yaad nahi hai mujhe.. kuch bhi nahi...

**Adi:** Papa firse? kaha na meine aap kuch nahi sochenge?

**He sat up on the bed with annoyed expression**

**Abhijeet:** aacha.. tek nahi sochta kuch..

**Adi didn't looked at him and looked away**

**Abhijeet:** adi naraz.. ho kya papa se..

**Adi:** Hmmmm... aapne mujhe dudh peela diya aur khud ka kya? jaiye breakfast kijiye fir subha wali dawai lijiye fir mujhe aapse kuch mangna hai..

**Abhijeet:** joh hukum sarkar..

**Adi smiled...abhijeet left...**

**He came back after some hours found adi coming back from washroom after having bath**

**Abhijeet:** nahkar aa gaye..

**Adi:** Papa wo bandage...

**Abhijeet:** aao baitho mei badal deta hun

**Adi:** Nahi.. mein khud ker lunga na.. aap kerte ho to dard hota hai

**Abhijeet:** Toh bata nahi saktey ab karunga toh dard nahi hoga

**Adi:** Nahi aab jab bhi krte ho dard hota hai... pichle saal jab haath mey fracture..

**He stops...**

**Adi:** Sorry papa wo bas.. change ker dijiye..

**Abhijeet:** Pichle saal kya hua tha?

**Adi:** Wo nahi fir se daant denge aap

**Abhijeet:** Batao adi nahi daaantunga

**Adi:** Pichle saal mein tracking gaya tha haat fracture ker ke lauta to aapne uss halat mei bhi itna daanta... mummy ko bhi daant diya.. chachu ko kuch kehne bhi nahi diya unhe sidha gher bej diya fir jab haath ki exercise kerwana tha fir kitna dard hua per aap sune hi nahi..

**Adi made a sorrow face**

**Abhijeet:** Maine yeh sab kiya

**Adi:** Haa aap mujhe bahut dante they... chachu bhi darte hai aapse..

**Then made a proud face** per mein nahi darta..

**Adi:** Arey haan papa mujhe aapse kuch mangna tha

**Abhijeet:** Haan kya mangna hai tumhe

**Adi:** Aap ko bura to nahi lagega?

**Abhijeet:** Nahi bola na tum

**Adi:** Mujhe bahar dinner kerne jana hai.. meine aapke accident wale din hi plan kiya tha per.. aab aap thik ho, to isliye...

**Abhijeet:** bahar dinner..

**Adi:** Haan pata hai aap bahar nahi jana chate ho per kyu papa aap aise gher mei atak ke rehenge to kya sab thik ho jayega?

**Abhijeet nodes no..**

**Adi:** Papa please... chaloge na

**Abhijeet:** tek hai..

**Adi:** Thank you papa

**Adi plunged on him hugging him tightly and** **a** ahhh **escaped adi's mouth**

**Abhijeet:** adi.. aaram se.. chalo pehle bandage badal lo..

**Adi:** Hmmm... aaram se.. kerna na pls...

**Abhijjet gave him a tough look adi moved his t shirt.. Abhijeet slowly and carefully started changing his bandage.. Then they did their lunch and abhi found adi very excited about dinner but abhijeet is sacred inside.. he don't know why but he is feeling restless… hours passed and they left for restaurant**

**A/N: hmm.. so father and son chale.. bahar.. kya hoga? Dekhtey jao.. but review pls… mai aapko bata deti hun yeh story bhi short hoga.. plz do review.. jab tak 165 cross nahi hote no update.. aur iss baar mei serious hun.. so silent readers.. plz.. jago aur review karo… **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: thank you for your reviews… **

**At restaurant an old man who got up.. was about to fall.. someone grabbed him… **

**Person:** aap tek hai..

**Old man:** haan.. mai.. tek hun.. **then the old man looked at him… the old man smiled..** abhijeet..

**Abhijeet looked at the man.. man continues.. **abhijeet.. itne saalo baad mile ho.. kaise ho tum.. aur tumhari maa.. kaisi hai.. itne time bhul gaye kya mujhe.. **abhijeet fails to recognize the person…**

**Abhijeet:** aap.. kaun.. mujhe.. **the old person looked at him shockingly..**

**Old person:** abhijeet tum mujhe nahi pehchante

**Abhijeet:** jee mein...

**Old person:** Ha pechnano ge bhi kyu jab tumhari maa ne hi rishta tor diya.. ek waqt tha... khair tum pehchan na nahi cahte koi baat nahi aaj kal ke bache waise bhi kaha pehchanne ki koshish karte hai humhe.. **the old man moves from there…**

**Abhijeet feels..** aisa kyu lag raha hai aisa kuch pehle bhi hua hai mere saath…

**Adi had seen his father helping an old man and both having a conversation but he didn't cared much.. he was listening to the music played there.. After some moments he noticed abhijeet coming back to their table but his face seems lost.. Adi was about to say something when abhijeet sat down on the chair tiredly**

"papa kya hua?"

**Abhijeet looked towards him but didn't respond as if he didn't grasped what adi told adi repeated** "papa aap thik ho?"

**Abhijeet nodded** "haan.. mein.. thik hu.." **his words are confused and broken he rested his elbow on the table touching his forehead..** "order kiya tumne?"

"nahi.. aap ke saar mei dard hai?"

"haan?" **abhijeet seems totally un attentive**

"aapke sar mei dard ho raha hai?"

"nahi.. nahi to"

"fir aap sar kyu dawa rahe hai?"

**Suddenly abhijeet got irritated** "kaha na thik hu.. kya hai.. dinner order karo aur.."

**Adi cut him with** "mujhe nahi karna dinner chaliye"

**Abhijeet looked at him adi already got up from his chair**

**Abhijeet tried** "beta mein wo.."

**Adi silently nodded with** "chaliye aap.."

**He moved towards the gate.. abhijeet helplessly followed glancing once more towards that man.. He got a high pinch of pain in his head.. They took a cab and moved to home.. On the way abhijeet is continuously getting those scenes as if a movie running in front of his eyes.. **

**Who is that lady... that man.. those people..**

**He unintentionally murmured** "wo log.."

**Adi was silently looking at the road till now turned to him with this abhijeet is having sweats over his forehead his eyes are enough to tell he is having a storm inside..**

**Adi thought** "aisa kya hua restro mei.. per abhie papa se puchunga to aur panic ho jayenge.. gher pahuch ke hi.."

**He silently kept his hand over abhijeet's lap.. Abhijeet jerked rather badly..**

"papa?"

"haan kuch nahi.. thik hu.."

**The cab reached home… adi got down with** papa purse dijiye...

**Abhijeet silently handed over the purse and moved to the main door.. After giving the fair adi moved to the gate and found abhijeet still standing there staring at the nameplate strangely**

**Adi felt alarm inside** "papa aapne darwaja nahi khola.."

**Abhijeet looked at him..** "haan wo sorry.."

**He pulled out the key and after entering moved inside.. he said in a low tone **"tum fresh ho jao.. kuch bana.."

"papa aap baithiye..."

**Abhijeet didn't argue he sat down.. adi moved inside abhijeet leaned back on headrest with closed eyes.. Adi came back with medicine after some time.. abhijeet was clutching his head tightly in his both hands sweating profusely.. adi kept down the medicine and the glass and sat beside..** "papa kya hua? dard ho raha hai aapko?"** he asked in a tensed tone.. **

**Abhijeet opened his eyes then again tightly closed it with** "adi.. wo.. pain.. killer..wo.."

**Adi handed him the medicine with **"yea lijiye.."

**He gulped the medicine and whole glass of water in a go then said **"fridge... mei... dudh hoga tum.. pilena.." **he is having difficulty in speaking so adi stopped him** "ha mein ker lunga sab... aap kamre mei chalo.."

**He pulled abhijeet's hand abhijeet signaled him to stop** "bad... mei chala.. jaunga.. tum.. jao.. jake.."

**he closed his eyes again.. Adi looked at abhijeet for some minutes then silently sat beside him and placed his head on abhijeet's shoulder** "sorry papa.. I am really sorry.." **his tone turned teary **"mein jid na kerta to aap.."

**Abhijeet opened his eyes** "nahi beta kuch nahi hua mujhe.. mein thik hu.." **it's evident from his voice that he is forcing it to be normal**

**Adi said in extreme low tone** "sar mei dard to hai na? tabiyet kharab lag to rahi hai na?"

**Abhijeet tried to smile.. he wrapped on of his hand around** **adi** "pata nahi.. kuch yaad ate ate chut raha hao bas.. lagta hao aab kabhie kuch yaad hi nahi ayega.."

**Adi looked up then placed back his head on the shoulder lightly and hugged abhijeet by waist** "sab aajayega yaad.. bas aap chinta mat kijiye samjhe?"

**Abhijeet smiled.. somewhere he is feeling relaxed with the feeling of having his son around to him.. he was moving his hand over adi's head and by the passing time adi slept there itself in the position**

**Abhijeet after some time felt adi's grip loosened and breathing deep looked at him** "arey aise hi so gaya? khaya bhi nahi kuch.. uff mera khyal rakhna aata hai aapna nahi.."

**He tried to freed himself and lift adi but adi holds him tightly with a sleepy murmur** as "sone do na papa.."

**Abhijeet smiled under his teeth and after making adi more comfortable leaned back in his position..** "beta kamre mei chalna hai na?"

"bad mei.." **adi murmured sleepily and snuggled cozily towards Abhijeet.. Abhijeet sighed and patted him back to sleep.. himself also leaning back moved to dreamland**

_**Beta mein tumhari ma hu beta...**_

_**Beta mujhe nahi pehchante**_

_**tum abhijeet ho abhijeet.. cid ki senior inspector**_

_**sir aap koshish to kijiye**_

_**beta abhijeet beta.. abhijeeet**_

**Abhijeet jerked open his eyes... his whole body jerked loudly making adi awaken..**

**Abhijeet is panting heavily** "kaun hai yea log.. yea..."

**Adi looked around.. he neded some time to grasp the situation then heard the murmur.. he turned to his father… Adi after grasping the situation looked at his father and touched his arm lightly** "papa"

**Abhijeet looked at him with blank eyes.. He repeated again **"papa kya hua?"

**Abhijeet looked around** "nahi bas.. wo... sab..."

**He got up adi confusingly asked** "kaha jaa rahe hai papa?"

"kuch nahi.." **abhijeet answered rather vacantly adi got up**

"papa ko firse flashes aa rahe hai sayed.. per.."

**He noticed abhijeet taking out the painkillers once again he moved in his room** "papa aapne tab bhie painkiller liya... aab firse.. kya hua bataiye na pls..."

**Abhijeet said in a rude tone** "tum apne kamre mei jao please.. aur jake so jao.."

"per papa.." **adi said..**

"kaha na meine jao.." **a bit loud**

**Adi moved to his room dejected.. Abhijeet sat down on his bed helpless**

"kaun hai wo log.. wo sab.. mujhe apna beta keh rahi thi.. meri ma per.. mein apne ma ko pehchan nahi raha hu kyu.. kya tab bhi mujhe.. ahhh yea sar dard.. pagal ho jaunga.. kuch yaad bhi.. aaj restro mei bhi.."

**He paused..**

"adi ko meine aise daant diya.. wo to tab bhi waise hi so gaya tha.. lunch ke bad se usne kuch khaya bhi nahi.. mein sach mei kaisa baap hu.."

**He banged his hand hard on the bed.. Adi was.. standing at the door hiding.. and listening… **

**He came in angrily with a glass of water** "yea lijiye.."

**Abhijeet looked at him... he drank the water... Adi understood by his way of drinking that he is still not relaxed but maintained his anger as** "painkiller nahi liya aapne?"

**Abhijeet a bit low tone..** "wo.. adi.. nahi.. mei.."

"kyu le lijiye... mein kaha disturb ker raha hu... chachu mujse puchnge to keh dunga mein kuch kahu to aapko bura lagta hai.. mumma ajaye to bol dunga aapko apne bete ki fiqar hi nahi.."

**Abhijeet looked down..**

**Adi sat in front of him** "papa kya hua restro mei? tab se aap pareshan ho... abhie neend se bhi aise uth gaye.. boliye na?"

**Abhijeet:** adi.. wo.. aadmi.. ne mujhe.. yaad nahi.. tha.. kaun hai wo.. phir.. mujhe.. wo sapne.. ek aurat.. aur.. wo aadmi.. dekhtey.. mai kisi ko nahi pehchan paa raha hun..

**Abhijeet looked helplessly at adi**

**Adi got up and sat beside him** "papa uss admi ko to mein bhi nahi pehchnta.."

**Abhijeet suddenly turned to him** "adi ek baat bologe?"

**Adi:** jee..

**Abhijeet:** mujhe yea problem pehle bhi hua tha kya? haan? mein pehli bhi sab bul chuka tha?"

**Adi:** papa.. wo..

**Abhijeet:** bolo na adi mein pehle bhi... mujhe aisa lagta hai mein aise hi sab bhul... pls.. bolo na.."

**He asked in earnest tone grabbing adi's palms.. **

**Adi:** papa haan aap sab kuch bhul chuke they..

"kya.. fir.. fir mujhe sab yaad aya tha na? haan sab yaad ker paya tha na mein? meri ma bol rahi thi.. meine unhe pehchana tha na? sab.. yaad? bolo na chup kyu ho?" **abhijeet is in total panic he is not totally in senses**

**Adi:** papa.. aap plz.. aisa.. aap shant ho jayiye..** he pressed abhijeet's arms.. his pov: **papa ko kaise.. sach batau mei.. fir to wo aur tut jayenge.. per ager jhut bolu to jo sare sawal honge wo kya karu?

Abhijeet tries again "please kaho na aya tha na yaad? meine sabko pehchan liya tha na? aaj uss admi ne bhi kaha mein jan bujhke ker raha hu aise.. per sach mei mujhe.. bolo na aya tha na yaad?"

**Adi:** papa.. wo.. aapko yaad.. nahi aaya tha kuch..

**Abhijeet looked at adi.."**nah.. nahi aya...? fir... mein kab..hie unhe pehchan nahi paya? mein tumhe bhi kabhie fir pehchan nahi paunga? iss bar bhi yaad nahi ayega.. kuch yaad nahi ayega.."

**He mumbled** "sab sochte hai mein jan bujhke.. uss admi ne bhi yeahi kaha.. per sach mei mujhe yaad hi nahi.. yaad aayega bhi nahi.."

**Adi:** nahi papa.. aap himaat maat haro.. aapko sab yaad aa jayega.. i am with you na papa.. mai hun aapke saath.. mai janta hun ki janbujhke nahi hai.. aapko sab yaad aa jaeyga..

**Abhijeet looked at him helplessly** "uss bar yaad nahi aya.. ager abhie yaaad na aye? ayega na? yaad?"

**Adi nodded** "ha ayega na papa sab yaad ajayega.. per aap itna stress lenge to aapki tabiyet bigar jayegi na?"

**abhijeet nodes..**

"fir abhie aap yea sab soch na choriye.. aur so jaiye.." **caring tone..**

**Abhijeet:** per mein..

**Adi:** please papa...

**Abhijeet lied down but was touching his head continuously and is restless** "mujhe kab yaad ayega sab?" **he asked in a whisper**

**Adi:** jaldi aa jayega papa..

**Abhijeet closed his eyes** "pata nahi.." **he sighed** "sorrry.. tum mere liye.. jao tum.. yea sapna wagera to.. bas.."

**Adi kept his hand on his head..** aap soh jao papa.. mai hun.. yahi..

**Abhijeet turned away his face he needs to hide his tears..**

**Adi understood.. pov:** janta hun papa.. mei aapne udhar kyu muh fher liya..

**He lied down beside his father burying his face in his father's chest.. Abhijeet silently wrapped him tightly in his arms.. He felt his son as a shelter for him now.. Adi mumbled** "papa aapka beta hai na aapke pass.. aap bilkul tension na lo.."

**Abhijeet:** ha beta aap ho.. chalo aab jake fridge se dudh pilo leke.. fir aake so jao.. please khud lelo..

**Adi nodded got up and moved abhijeet sighed **"pichli bar ka pata nahi.. iss bar to yaad aana hi hoga.."

**A/N: thank you so much please review.. mai bahut hi disappointed hun.. itne kum reviews se.. next chapter mei Thursday post karungi.. agar aise hi.. chalta raha.. agar… 200 ho gaya toh Monday chapter mil jayega… warna.. Thursday… **


	8. Chapter 8

**Next morning.. abhijeet woke up.. He looks beside him where adi is sleeping making his arm his pillow.. Abhijeet smiled.. he slowly.. tried to remove his arm so he does not disturb his sleep..**

Uhun.. sone do na papa.. sunday hai.. **Mumbled adi and placed his head more comfortably**

**Abhijeet:** beta.. mujhe isliye toh aaram se haath nikal raha hun.. mujhe.. toh uthne doh.. tum sojao..

Aap bhi ayo.. **he grabbed his hand tightly..** Mummy ker legi..

**Abhijeet:** beta mummy yaha nahi hai..

**Adi half opened his eyes** wo haan acha.. **He moves to the other side of bed resulting in falling down of blanket and freeing abhijeet**

**Abhijeet smiled..** blanket bhi ger diya.. abhijeet got up.. **pick up the blanket and covered adi..who moved in his morning sleep soon..abhijeet freshens up.. and then moves to kitchen..**

**He thinks** aaj adi ka favourite kuch.. then he stops mujhe to yea bhi nahi pata ki mere bete ka favorite kya hai..

**But he feels like he had heard something related to this.. he tries to remember..**

**A distant voice**

"_arey mummy aap choti ma jaise gobi ki parathe kyu nahi banati?"_

"_Bengan cheee... chana banao na mummy"_

**He felt this words around him but..nothing is clear... he feels pain in his head..**

Ahh.. firse yea dard... yaad karne ki koshish kerte hi yea..

**He drinks a glass of water and relaxes himself..then again thinks what to make.. **kya banao.. paratha.. kya? banau.. bana hi leta hu.. wahi gobi ke parathe

**Then he starts making gobi paratha... After some time adi wakes up and peep in the kitchen with papa** khusbu arahi hai.. kya ho raha hai

**Abhijeet:** gobi ka paratha ban raha hai..

**Adi:** Wow.. mera fav.. he touches one hot paratha with his finger then hopped back with ahhhii

**Abhijeet:** adi.. garam hai.. jaal gaya na haath... itni bhi kya jaldi hai..

**Adi:** Arey samne dekha to.. aap nahi samajhoge chachu pey gya hu na..

**Abhijeet looked at adi who was putting his finger in running water **

**He asked amazingly** "wo bhi aisa kerta hai?"

**Adi answered..** haan.. papa.. chachu humehsa aisa hi karte hai aur bhi aap unhe aise hi daant tey ho.. chachu phir bhi nahi mantey.. **smiled naughtily..**

Fir tumse kya kahu.. **Abhijeet sighed** jab itna bara hoke mera bhai hi aisa hai toh beta se kya kehna..

**Adi asked in an eager tone** abhie kya kaha apne?

**Abhijeet:** maine kya kaha.. kuch galat kaha kya

**Adi:** Nahi aap yea baat pehli bhi bolte they isi andaj mey... sachie

**Abhijeet:** sach mei.. par mujhe toh yaad nahi...

**Adi:** Ha hum dono ne milke kuch qarnama kiya tha.. choti ne aapse sikayet ki to aapne yeahi kaha tha.. papa aap bahut jald thik ho jayenge... wow...

**Abhijeet smiled..** qarnama.. kya qarnama kiya.. tha.. bade ne aur chote ne..

Kya papa aap bhi.. mujhe fresh hona hai nahi batata jaiye.. **He smiled shyly**

**Abhijeet smiled... soon adi came back.. and.. enjoyed the.. gobi ke parathe.. made by his father..**

**Adi:** Waise aappko yea banane ki kyu suji? **He was realizing his dish while asking**

**Abhijeet:** kyu nahi bana sakta mei..

**Adi:** Nahi per aap ko to yea pasand nahi to achanq...

**Abhijeet:** wo pata nahi.. mujhe aisa laga ki jaise.. koi keh raha hai.. gobi ke parathe kyu nahi banaye...

**Adi:** Mein hi kehta tha yea..papa aab aap dekhna aapko sab yaad ajayega

**Abhijeet:** haan mai bhi yahi chahta hun..

**Adi smiled..** then abhi asked adi groceries kis dukan se aata hai

**Adi:** papa pass mei hi..dukan hai.. grocery ke naam se waha se

**Abhijeet:** Okkk... tumhe aaj kahi jana nahi haina? fir gher mei ruko mein hoke ata hu..

**Adi:** haan par mai bhi chalta hun na aapke saath

**Abhijeet:** Aur parai kaun karega? do din se books ki saath naata tor ke baithe ho

**Adi made sad face.** tek hai jaata hun.. par aap jaldi aa jaana

**Abhijeet pats his cheeks lightly** aap na mujhe leke jyada hi tension lete ho..

**Adi:** Arey tension toh hogi hi.. chachu mummy nahi hai and maine chachu and mummy ko promise kiya hai

**Abhijeet:** Aap apne chachu ki baat bare mante ho na?

**Adi:** Haan manta hun

**Abhijeet:** Ek baat bolo aapke chachu mere matlab.. wo mere bhai hai?

**Adi:** Wo aapke bahut aache dost hai par aapke bhai se kum nahi hai wo

**Abhijeet:** Ha wo pata chala tha hospital mei.. pata nahi kya mission ker raha hoga... Acha jao tum mein nikalta hu.. kuch cahiye?

**Adi:** Nahi kuch nahi chahiye

**Abhijeet**: Jao parai karo jake.. tension lene mat baith jana

**Adi:** Tek hai papa nahi lunga tension…

**And adi goes to his room.. Abhijeet moves out.. He went to the grocery shop… There he finds two people trying to snatch a purse from a lady unknowingly his cop instincts get alerted.. He went to help the lady.. Abhijeet slaps the snatcher.. and grabs the purse from him.. the other one runs away..**

**Abhijeey:** chori..

**Person:** maaf kardo jaane doh **and the person leave from there.. He returns the bag**

**Abhijeet:** yeh lijiye aapka bag.. **the lady smiles..**

**Lady:** Abhijeet sir thank you so much

**Abhijeet:** Aap janti hai mujhe?

**Lady:** Sir aap aise kyu baat kar rahe hai mai neha.. aapne meri madad ki thi pehle bhi kuch mahine pehle hi

**Abhijeet:** Jee wo acha...

**He is feeling awkward..**

**Abhijeet:** Okk mein chalta hu

**Neha:** sir aise kaise rukiye na mai aapse milna chah rahi thi

**Abhijeet:** Jee kahiye

**Nahea:** Aapne usa aadmi ko pakra na uska koi toh hai mujhe bahut pareshan kar raha hai wo... aap plz madad kijiye meri

**Abhijeet:** Aadmi? Abhijeet cabn't recall anyting.. acha aap police mey kyu nahi jati... wo behtar rahega

**Neha was shocked...** sir aap aisa kyu keh rahe hai aap hi ne kaha tha na ji jaab bhi jarurat ho mujhe yaad karna

**Abhijeet:** Mein wo.. dekhiye mein bas mein milta hu aapse please

**Neha:** Sir aap seedhe seedhe bolyie na aap meri maadat nahi karna chahtey.. aapka kaam hota hai logo ki madad karna aaur aaap hai ki.. after a pause for few seconds… suna tha Senior Inspector Abhijeet aapne wado ka paaka hai.. aaj dekh bhi liya...

**She stormed out abhijeet stood there silently then moved back to home.. abhijeet was walking.. his mind was not alert.. he was thinking what the lady said.. her words were roaming in his minds… He didn't hear the car horn… And he gets hit by the car… **

**Here a person was talking with a person..**

**Person:** kya baat hai daya.. tumhara mission toh kal khatam ho raha hai… tum khush nahi ho…

**Daya:** haan.. kal mission khatam ho raha hai.. iss baat ki khushi hai.. par tension bhi ho rahi hai mujhe… pata nahi kyu?

**Person:** mai chalta hun kaam hai mujhe.. jyda tension maat lo tum.. and the person.. leaves… daya.. was tensed…

**Daya:** pata nahi abhijeet kaisa hoga? Adi ussey kaise sambal raha hoga ussey itne din.. aisa lag raha hai jaise.. koi aapna musibat mei hai.. kahi abhijeet… nahi daya.. kya kuch bhi sochtey ho… adi hai uske pass.. kya hoga.. ussey.. par phir bhi… ab kal jaake hi pata chalega… mai aa raha hun boss.. kal.. **daya was still tensed… and here abhijeet was.. lying.. on the road.. His mind flashed adi's face in front of him before he turned unconscious.. **

**A/N: oh no.. aab kya hoga.. dekhtey hai next chapter mei.. plz review.. :) thank you so much to all.. next chapter after 220.. plz.. review.. :) take care… **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: thank you so much for your reviews.. here is the next chapter… **

**Abhijeet was lying on the road.. down head... the person who's car.. abhiejet got hit.. he came out..**

**Person:** My god inhe to gehri chot.. per police case ho jayega.. mein.. **He was afraid **par issey marne ke liye bhi nahi chod sakta yaha.. kya karu mei... **He decides to take the person to hospital then move out form there… he takes him to the hospital... Abhijeet is being carried in stretcher.. and doctor comes.. he is shocked to see the person...** abhijeet.. sir.. yeh chot.. **He takes him in and orders to call cid bureau..**

**At bureau.. phone rings.. rajat picks up.. **

**Rajat:** hello cid bureau..

**Person:** sir.. hum city hospital se bol rahe hai..

**Rajat:** hospital se..

**Person:** haan.. wo aapke saath inspector abhijeet.. yaha.. zakhmi.. laaye gaye hai.. aap sab.. turant aa jayie..

**Rajat was shocked..** kya? hum.. abhi aate hai.. **and he cuts the call.. acp comes seeing rajat tensed look… **

**Acp:** kya hua rajat..

**Rajat:** sir.. abhijeet sir.. hospital mei..

**Acp:** kya? hospital.. chalo jaldi.. **and all leave.. towards hospital.. all were tensed… they arrived in hospital.. a nurse comes out.. **

**Rajat:** nurse.. wo sir..

**Nurse:** doctor.. is handling him.. abhi kuch nahi..keh sakti mei.. **and she leaves..**

**Freddy: s**ir mujhe bahut tension ho rahi hai..

**Here adi is looking at the time**.. itne dher ho gayi papa abhi tak aaye nahi.. **he gets tensed...**

**Even team thought that** jab taq abhi ko leke confirm news na mile adi koi nahi batayega…

**Rajat:** sir.. aapko lagta hai adi se chupana tek hoga..

**Acp**: rajat.. pata nahi.. par filhal kuch nahi kehna usse…

**Adi moves out of home to go to the shop.. he goes to the shop and ask him whether his dad came here.. the shopkeeper tells him what happened here.. Adi tensely moves out but he can't get anything he moves back to his home… **

**Adi to himself..** papa kaha chale gaye aap.. **he was super tensed...** kahi phirse aapko sar dard.. nahi.. Per ager aisa hua to? papa ko to bahut dard.. per fir raste se kaha gaye wo... chachu... aap ajao na? papa kho gaye hai.. kaise dundhu mai unhe.. aa jao na chachu.. plz.. **He started crying**

**Here daya was packing his stuffs… **

itni din baad jaa raha hun.. pata nahi adi ne kaise abhi ko sambala hoga.. sab tek toh hoga na.. aisa lag raha hai jaise koi mujhe bula raha hai... Abhi ne adi se kaise behave kiya hoga.. abhi to aise mei bahut jald panic ho jata hai.. adi ne.. kaise kiya hoga yeh sab.. koi nahi ab mai aa raha hun na hum dono milke sambal lengey ussey..

**Adi tensely dials Acp sirs number..** haa dadu ko call krta hu

**He calls.. acp sees the call id.. adi ka phone.. he picks up..** haan adi beta..

**Adi:** Dadu papa kahi chale gaye.. wo samaan lene nikle they abhie aye nahi.. mujhe papa ko akele jane hi nahi dena tha.. dadu kuch kijiye na

**Acp:** adi. aapke papa.. wo.. **Then acp sir decides that no he can't tell.. so says **wo ajayenge beta.. mein dekhta hu

**Adi:** haan dadu.. jaise bhi pata chale mujhe batana.. bahut chinta ho rahi hai mujhe...

**Acp:** Haan beta bilkul aap tension na lo

**Adi:** dadu tension toh hogi hi.. kahi unhe phirse sar dard na hua ho aur wo.. behosh.. ho gaye ho.. aap jaldi se dundho unhe.. plz..

**Acp**: Ha beta..** It's now getting difficult for Acp sir he cut the call**

**Adi:** dadu ne ek dun phone kyu kat diya.. papa.. kaha ho aap... **He was crying there**

**Daya boarded the plane.. He is feeling something like a pain.. he is feeling tensed** kuch galat ho raha hai.. abhi.. adi.. sab tek toh honge na..

**A lady meets a child… **

**Lady:** kya hua beta…

**Child:** aunty wo raat hai hai na.. mai akela.. hota hun… mei.. papa kaam se.. bahar hote hai…

**Lady:** aur aapki mummy…

**Child:** mummy.. nani keg her gayi hui hai…

**Tarika remembers… abhijeet spending many nights at bureau… She is feeling tensed**

Adi kahi akela to nahi hoga? abhi duty ki beech waqt de payega use? khud se leke to khata bhi nahi.. abhi pata nahi kab laut ta hoga…. Adi beta sorry... **she says looking at his picture in phone**

**Adi was really tensed so he calls rajat**

**Rajat:** haan adi beta..

**Adi:** Mama aap log kaha ho?

**He can hear some announcement at the background**

**Rajat:** adi.. hum wo.. bureau ke kaam se.. bahar hai..

**Adi:** Mama papa ka kuch pata chala?

**Rajat:** nahi.. adi.. hum lage hue hai pata lagane mei.. aap chinta maat karo jaise hi sir ka kuch pata chalta hai mai aapko phone karke bata dunga..

**Adi:** Mama aap sab kuch chupa to nahi rahe ho na?

**Rajat**: adi.. nahi.. hum kya chupayengey...

**Adi: **Mama.. pls papa ko jaldi dhundiye na

**Rajat:** haan adi dhund rahe hai

**Adi:** Ok mama rakhta hu

**Rajat cuts the call.. **

**Adi: **aisa kyu lag raha hai mujhe jaise sab mujhse kuch chupa rahe hai.. aur peeche.. yeh awaas.. papa… kaha ho aap.. bahut fikar ho rahi hai mujhe.. apki…

**Here.. all are.. waiting.. for operation to get over.. after.. a long wait.. doctor comes… **

**Acp:** doctor.. abhijeet…

**Doctor:** sir.. wo filhal tek hai.. sar pe.. chot hai.. unke hosh mei aane se pehle mei kuch nahi bata sakta..

**Doctor leaves.. and.. team.. now waits.. for abhijeet.. to get conscious.. after 2 hours… daya's flight lands… and.. nurse informs.. all.. about abhijeet… coming into his senses.. all move in.. and.. same time.. adi's phone rings… **

**A/N: thank you so much.. for your reviews… wow.. iss baar.. aapne itne reviews.. de kar.. mujhe khush kar diya… next chapter bhi jaldi post karungi.. 260 cross hone ke baad.. I kept my promise.. I updated.. aap bhi jaldi se review kardo… waiting.. abhi short ke kaam chala lo next wala.. pakka.. bada chapter hoga.. sorry haan.. par suspense mei chodke jaana padh raha hai**

**Navya di- thank you so much… di.. :)**

**Khushi- dear.. take care of yourself.. aap tek ho na aab… aapki mom ne bataya mujhe toh chinta ho gayi… dhyan rakho aapna… dear.. jyda injury toh nahi hui aapko.. **

**Priya- thank you so much… **

**As anjaana- thanks a lot… **

**Bhumi98- thanks a lot.. koi nahi aap weekend mei padh lena… mai message kar dungi aapko.. :)**

**Naina mallik- thank you so much… **

**Rajvigirl- thank you so much… **

**Rockstar24- thanks a lot…. **

**Aashi hone40- thank you so much… aww.. it is okay dear… take care… **

**Fairy- thank you so much… take care… **

**Cidneha- thank you so much… **

**Rooly- thanks a lot… dear aapne duo story ke chapter 2 mei review nahi kiya… **

**Mishti- thanks a lot… dear aapne duo story ke chapter 2 mei review nahi kiya…**

**Little angel- thanks a lot… dear aapne duo story ke chapter 2 mei review nahi kiya…**

**Sami- thanks a lot… dear aapne duo story ke chapter 2 mei review nahi kiya…**

**Shzk- thanks a lot.. di…**

**Pinki- thank a lot… **

**Shivani sonam- thanks a lot… **

**Guest- thanks a lot.. **

**Shweta- thanks a lot dear… haan you are right :) **

**Palak- hi me good how are u? bahut time baad darshan hue aapke :P **

**Neha143- thank a lot**

**Guests- thanks a lot.. **

**Jassi- thanks a lot.. **

**Rani- thanks a lot… **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: thank you so much.. friends… here is the chapter… **

**Adi phone rings.. adi picks up the call.. **

**Adi:** hello..

**Daya:** hello adi.. kaise ho tum.. aur abhijeet…

**Adi:** chachu..

**Daya:** kya baat hai adi.. tum pareshan kyu.. ho..

**Adi:** chachu.. wo papa… **and he tells everything… in.. tension.. daya was shocked..**

**Daya:** adi.. tum.. roh maat.. mai aa raha hun.. dund lunga tumhare papa ko.. kuch nahi hoga..

**Adi:** chachu aap jaldi aa jao.. plz.. **and cuts the call….**

**Daya immediately hires a cab and rushes to home on the way his mind tells** abhi ko to pura team dhund hi raha hoga pehle adi ki pass jata hu.. wo akela...

**He reaches home.. rings the bell.. adi rushes to door.. thinking..** papa... aa gaye..

**He opens the door and seeing daya plunge on him** chachu mein.. mein wada nahi nibha paya.. chachu

**Daya:** nahi adi.. beta aisa nahi kehtey.. aapne kuch nahi kiya.. aa jayengey aapke papa.. mai aa gaya hun na...

**Adi:** Chachu pata hai mujhe lagta hai mama kuch chupa rahe they aap baat karo na mama se.. please...

**Daya:** aacha.. mai baat karta hun..

**Doctor comes.. and tells them abhijeet getting conscious.. all smile.. and.. enter in...**

**Abhijeet opens his eyes with** "adi..."

**Then looks around sees his team he tried to sit up with** "sir.. mein.. yeaha.."

**Acp smiles**.. abhijeet.. lethe raho.. dard hoga..

**Abhijeet:** Sir mein thik hu.. then suddenly in an urgency sir adi gher pey akela hoga.. use kuch pata hai?

**Acp:** nahi.. abhijeet.. humne ussey kuch nahi bataya abhie

**Abhijeet:** Thank god.. per sir wo pareshan hoga aap use ek bar phone lagaiye...

**Acp sir nodded.. But before that only rajat's phone rang… rajat picked up the phone..** hello..

**Daya: **Hello rajat..

**Rajat recognized the voice** sir aap... **He look at others and whispered** daya sir.. **then says in phone sir** aap kab aye...

**Abhijeet extended his hand signalling him to give the phone.. rajat gave him the phone... Abhijeet keeps it on ears hears two voices as** meri choro yea batao abhi ka kuch **and another meek voice as** chachu dadu se bhi ek baar baat karlo na..

**Abhijeet sighed with** daya...

**Daya:** abhi... tum tek ho.. kaha ho.. kaise ho..

**Abhijeet:** Saans lele.. aur adi ko phone dey pehle

**Daya:** haan karo baat aapne bete se.. kitna.. gabra hua hai.. wo

**Daya handover phone to him.. Adi took the phone with** papa aap kaha ho thik ho na aap?

**Abhijeet answered softly** ha beta bilkul thik hu.. aap tension nahi lena thik hai... mein abhie to gher nahi aa paunga jald hi aa jaunga thik hai?

**Adi:** kyu? papa.. aap kyu nahi aa paogey? batao.. na

**Abhijeet:** Beta wo... haan wo bas ek jaruri kaam... aap tension nahi lo.. bas beta kal taq

**He felt Acp's glare so corrected with** ek do din beta bas.. acha aab aap chachu ko phone do..

**Adi gave phone to daya..** abhi yaar.. kaha ho tum

**Abhijeet:** Pehle adi ki pas se hat...

**Daya moved a side..** lo hat gaya.. ab batao..

**Abhijeet:** Mein hospital mei hu.. kyu yea filal mujhe bhi samajh nahi aaya..

**Daya:** kya? hospital.. mai aa raha hun

**Abhijeet:** Chup... bilkul nahi.. kahi nahi ayega tu.. waha ruk adi ke pass.. bikul hspital ki ass pass mandrate na dekhu

**Team can't help but gave a laughter**

**Daya:** lo.. daanta tumhe chahiye.. ulta mujhe daant par rahi hai... beta.. gher wapas aa tu.. phir dekh kaise... badla leta hun mei

**Abhijeet:** Haa fir dekhna abhie gher pey hi ruko.. jab aa jaunga jo jo sunana hai suna lena.. aur abhie adi ko kuch mat batana **Then he disconnected the call.. Then turns to acp sir with** sir mein yeaha kaise?

**Acp:** abhijeet.. ek chota sa accident ho gaya tha.. tumhara

**Abhijeet:** Ha sir wo car. .mein adi ko school pahucha ke laut raha tha.. per sir... kuch ajeeb sa lag raha hai

**Acp:** abhijeet.. wo accident.. ek mahiney pehle hua tha..

**Abhijeet:** What? **Shocked **fir yea ek mahine?

**Acp:** wo.. tumhara memory loss..

**Abhijeet sighed then asked sir** adi? wo?

**Acp:** haan.. adi ne hi tumhe sambala hua tha

**Abhijeet:** Per sir wo aise...

**Acp:** yeh tum aapne bete se hi puchna..

**Abhijeet:** Per sir aap logo ne mujhe gher kyu..

**Acp:** tum hospital mei kaha rukne wale they.. itna bawaal macha diya tha tumne.. daya mission pe nahi jaane wala tha.. par adi ne kaha ki wo sambal lega

**Abhijeet:** Kuch jyada hi bara ho gaya.. tarika ko pata hai?

**Acp:** nahi tarika ko nahi pata kuch

**Abhijeet:** Thank god.. Sir mujhe chutti cahiye

**Acp was shocked..** abhijeet.. nahi..

**Abhijeet:** Please sir.. tab maan liya to abhie bhi man lijiye

**Acp:** tek hai tumse koi nahi jeet sakta..

**Abhijeet:** Jee sir to formalities?

**Acp:** haan mai aata hun

**Acp** **does some formalities and.. returns...** lo ho gaya tumhara kaam ab jaa sakte ho tum

**Abhijeet:** Thank you sir...

**He gets up.. Rajat still now was smiling interrupted** chaliye sir chor deta hu mere banje se bhi mil lu

**Abhijeet smiled..** haan chalo

**They moved to their home… soon arrived..** sir aa gaye.. gher.. **They ranged the bell and the person who opened the door shocked both... rajat uttered** "lo.. aa gayi.."

**Abhijeet tried to smile but before he can say anything his son jumped on him** "papa**.." Abhijeet kissed his head softly... Then separated him with** jao filal ander jao.. mein aata hu thori der mei

**Rajat also said** ha chalo beta hum ander..

**Tarika said in an ordering tone** ha dono ander jao..

**They both moved inside… now abhijeet gave a smile to tarika… Tarika glared so he gulped down the smile and entered found daya busy in eating sandwich and coffee.. So asked** tarika tum kaafi pehle aayi kya

**Tarika:** Nahi aaj hi subha per tum batao yea itne din kya chal raha tha

**Abhijeet:** mujhe.. kuch yaad nahi kya hua tha.. bas... itna yaad hai adi ko school chodte waqt accident hua.. tha

**Tarika:** Uski bad ka pata chala adi se

**Abhijeet:** aacha.. kya.. kya hua

**Tarika:** Kya kya hua bete se puch lena.. Ek baat batao kuch bhi ho jaye hospital mei nahi tik sakte?

**Abhijeet:** tarika.. hospital jail hai mere liye.. tum janti ho na

**Tarika:** Tum jaise ko usi jail mei rehna cahiye.. adi ager thik se sambhal na pata to.. wo bhi bacha hi hai..

**Daya interrupted** kaha tarika wo bara ho gaya hum hi samajh nahi paye..

**Tarika chewed** ha bas tum dono hi chote ho

**Abhijeet:** mera toh pata nahi yeh jarur chota hai

**Tarika scolded** chup raho... aab yeaha kya ker rahe ho ander jao... **She ordered abhijeet..** accident hua hai ghum ke nahi laute ho

**Daya smiled...** **abhijeet looked at daya.. with angry glance.. then to tarika..** haan.. jaata hun..

**Tarika glared at daya…** aur tum mission se laute ho park se nahi.. guest room mey jane ki kripya ker do tum bhi

**Daya nodes.. and leaves.. murmured..** maine toh kuch kiya nahi bina wajah daant par gayi.. **Abhijeet chuckled and then moved inside to adi's room rajat came out with** tarika tum kab lauti

**Tarika:** aaj hi subha ki flight se.. gher pahuchi bas kuch ghante pehle

**Rajat nods..** adi kaafi samajhdar ho gaya... pata hai... hum log to pareshan they ki kahi media taq... isiliye gher le aye.. fir adi ne aise..

**Tarika smiles..** Ha rajat per..

**Rajat:** Per kya tarika

**Tarika:** Adi ko pata nahi kaise feel hua hoga.. ek bacha hi to hey wo chahe jitni bhi matured ho.. Uske dil pey pata nahi..

**Rajat pats her shoulder..** abhijeet sir sambhal lenge.. aur waise bhi adi ne bataya kya kuch tumhe

**Tarika:** Mujhe to nahi per daya se keh raha tha

**Rajat:** Pura to suna nahi per wo keh raha tha ki abhijeet ko leke kis baat se daarr gaya yea aisa kuch

**Rajat nods..** hmm waise bhi abhijeet sir bahut chire hue rehte hai aur panic bhi ho jate hai.. asal mey daya sir ki mission..

**Tarika:** Nahi rajat mission ka to pata hai per hospital mey to reh sakta tha na.. yea mujhe na sahi shreya ko inform ker dete ek bar

**Rajat nods..** arey jane bhi do aab..

**Tarika smiles then rajat leaves... Tarika sighs moves to guest room found her devar sleeping soundly then too adi's room found abhijeet half lying on the bed with adi sitting beside him with his head on abhijeet's chest telling something in low voice while abhijeet caressing his hairs smoothly.. tarika moved out smiled... She thanked the god for giving her such a family where everyone is with the others.. **

THE END

**A/N: lejiye.. ho gaya.. ek aur story samapth.. haha.. I hope u all liked this story… please do review.. will be waiting.. thank you so much.. to all.. review karke batana jarur kaisa tha story… **


End file.
